Relámpago blanco
by ferzaina
Summary: Una mujer. Una nueva sombra. Kumogakure no Sato tiene una nueva líder. Sakura conoce perfectamente el significado de la palabra sacrificio, pero ignora lo que su destino le tenía preparado junto a él • NEJISAKU
1. Relámpago negro

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**1.** Relámpago negro

Desde la huída de Sasuke, ella trató de hacer que su vida fuera normal. Pero no podía. No encontraba quien ocupe el lugar que él dejó roto en su corazón. Y ahora, después de cinco años de la partida del vengador, sin darse cuenta, Sakura se convirtió en todo lo que nunca quiso ser…

Era** fría**. Si… ella. La bella y peligrosa flor de Konoha, había olvidado por completo el significado de la palabra **amor**.

Para dolor de todos ella había cambiado…

Cuando se dio cuenta que con amor, **no** se solucionaba nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta que con amarlo a _él_, **no** era suficiente para lograr que se olvidara de su venganza.

Y que con ser así, _fría_, ya nadie la lastimaba…

.

.

-Ya amaneció…

Con pereza se levantó de la cama. Sin prisa se duchó, cambió y cepilló su largo cabello, para salir de su departamento sin desayunar, porque debía llegar a la oficina de Tsunade e iba como de costumbre tarde.

-_¿Qué pasa? _-pensó, cuando detuvo sus pasos por un agudo dolor en la zona de su ojo derecho.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Naruto, no grites! -le regañó, olvidando por el momento su dolor- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Me mandaron a buscarte! ¡Te están esperando en la oficina de la vieja!

Y el rubio sonrió, porque a pesar de que la Haruno no lo hiciera al verlo, ni lo haya saludado como antes lo hacía, él era la _única _persona a la cual la fría actitud de Sakura no dañaba.

Entonces ella se marchó sin decir una palabra. Naruto alzó la mano para saludarla a lo lejos, despidiéndose en silencio como siempre lo hacía.

Pronto, Sakura llegó a la oficina de su maestra, y sin tocar a la puerta entró en la sala. Sus nudillos blanquearon de enojo, cuando se dio cuenta de quien la estaba _abrazando_.

-Rock Lee… suéltame…

Pero el muchacho se rehusó a hacerlo, apretando más a la pelirrosa en el abrazo y llorando sobre ella, hasta que Gai notó cierta tensión, y apartó a su alumno de la kunoichi antes de que ésta lo mandara al hospital sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Perdón, Sakura -dijo Gai- ya sabes como es Lee contigo.

Más ella no le respondió y desvió la vista de ambos, posándola sobre su maestra que la miraba asesinamente.

-Una hora tarde -fue lo único que Tsunade dijo.

Kakashi fue el encargado de romper la nueva tensión del ambiente, y mirando a su exalumna decidió ser él quien le dé la noticia.

-Como sabes, Sakura, en una semana serán los exámenes ANBU, donde ellos participarán -y con un gesto de cabeza, el peliplata señaló a Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y a Lee que aún lloraba en brazos de Gai.

Sakura los miró con indiferencia, y Tsunade negó resignada con la cabeza.

-Entrenarás con ellos hasta la semana entrante, para dar una presentación en el inicio de las pruebas.

Más ésta vez ella los miró con burla, y sonrió.

-Y, Sakura… procura no matar a nadie, sólo son _prácticas_.

La Haruno ensanchó su sonrisa, al notar como los cuatro jóvenes se sorprendían de las serias palabras del Hatake.

-Comenzamos mañana a las seis. Los quiero a todos listos para esa hora en el estadio olímpico de Konoha.

-De la tarde -aclaró la pelirrosa.

-No -negó la Quinta- de la mañana.

Ambas fruncieron el ceño cuando sus miradas cargadas de enojo se encontraron.

-Entonces comiencen sin mi, a las ocho estaré allí -y tras mirar con un deje de superioridad a los jóvenes presentes, se marchó.

-Que irrespetuosa.

-Déjala… siempre es así -murmuró Tsunade, masajeando sus sienes con frustración.

-¿No será un problema en las pruebas? -preguntó Kakashi, rascándose la nuca a un lado de Gai que afirmaba con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Lo hará bien… por algo la elegí -lo último, Tsunade lo dijo lamentablemente no muy convencida.

.

.

-Voy a matarla -gruñó la rubia, cuando el gran reloj frente a ella marcó las nueve de la mañana.

-¿A quién?

-A ti -escupió la Quinta, viendo a la pelirrosa bajar con elegancia por las escaleras y situarse a su lado.

La Haruno la miró con gracia, y saltó a la arena antes de que Tsunade le quemara la cabeza con sus mieles ojos asesinos.

-Por fin la princesa nos dio el honor de tenerla entre nosotros -comentó Neji irónicamente.

Sakura al escuchar el comentario lo miró altiva, y sonriendo le cruzó por un lado sin prestarle más atención, haciendo que la sangre de Neji hirviera.

-Que problemáticos.

-Nara, tú empiezas -ordenó la Quinta.

Shikamaru captó la orden y caminó con su paso despreocupado hasta el centro, mientras que los otros tres jóvenes se bajan de la arena.

-Sakura, gracias por ofrecerte.

-¿Qué?

-Nara, Haruno, ¡Comiencen!

Shikamaru no perdió el tiempo, y comenzó su ataque con una técnica de línea sucesoria. Ella intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, y furiosa consigo misma entendió que Shikamaru la había atrapado en su sombra.

_-No soy una marioneta _-pensó, y cerró sus ojos buscando la manera de escapar.

Más el moreno no le dio tiempo, y lanzó contra ella un ejército de filosas armas. Pero en el último segundo, la Haruno escapó de la técnica sorprendiendo a todos, y aunque creyó que desvió todas las kunais, sus ojos se volvieron rojos cuando la suave piel de su mejilla fue recorrida por una lágrima escarlata.

Fúrica al sentir el tibio líquido recorrer su rostro, comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano derecha para atacarlo sin piedad, hasta que el dolor en su ojo derecho reapareció.

-No… ¿Por qué ahora?

-¡Flor! ¿Qué te sucede? -gritó Lee, cuando la observó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Neji activó rápidamente su Byakugan, al mismo tiempo que Kakashi hacia lo mismo con su Sharingan. Y entonces, ambos lograron ver miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrer el cuerpo de la Haruno.

-¡Shikamaru, corre! -gritó el ANBU peliplata.

-¿Qué?

Nadie fue consiente de que el cielo se nubló de golpe, hasta que un rayo cayó en dirección de la inconsciente pelirrosa.

Lee fue el primero en intentar rescatarla, pero Gai se lo impidió apretando su muñeca fuertemente.

-¡Sakura, muévete! -gritó Kiba.

Más ella no se movió de su lugar, y el rayo impactó frente a los ojos de todos.

-¡Sakura! -gritaron de la impresión, cuando sólo polvo quedaba en el lugar donde la kunoichi debería estar.

-¿Flor? ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Lee, llorando.

-Aquí -respondió el Hyuuga, mostrándoles a la joven desmayada en sus brazos.

La Hokage se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-Déjame verla -ordenó Tsunade, completamente asustada.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos y se encontró con los aperlados del Hyuuga mirándola. Y de tal forma que un espejo, los ojos de Neji le mostraron claramente una extraña marca en su mejilla derecha, semejante a un relámpago negro. Neji también logró verlo, y no pudo negar su sorpresa.

Cuando la rubia ya estaba a un lado de ellos, la pelirrosa escondió instintivamente la marca en su mejilla, apoyando su cara en el pecho del joven para no dejar que nadie la vea.

-Estoy bien -dijo la Haruno, para luego volver a desvanecerse.

Neji entonces la estrechó más contra él, de tal forma que la marca no sea descubierta.

-Hyuuga, llévala al hospital.

-Si -respondió, y desapareció de allí.

-Kakashi -lo llamó Tsunade.

-No tengo idea de que sucedió aquí -respondió el Hatake de antemano.

-Sólo contéstame… ¿Viste algo distinto en ella? -aunque sus palabras lo demostraban claramente, los ojos de Tsunade también delataban cuan aterrada estaba de sus propias conclusiones.

-Vi descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo.

-No eran descargas… -susurró Tsunade, acercándose a una pared para recargar su inestable cuerpo en ella- era su chakra…

-Creí que su chakra era…

-¿Curativo? -preguntó la rubia irónica- Sakura tiene… un chakra más poderoso de lo que ustedes se podrían imaginar…

-Kakashi, tienes suerte, ahora tendrás a una alumna confiable a quien enseñarle tu Chidori -dijo Gai.

-Oh si, muchas gracias.

.

.

-Detente -con sus manos temblorosas intentó separarse del joven, pero cuando una de ellas rozó la piel del torso del Hyuuga, una pequeña descarga la recorrió y se desvaneció nuevamente.

-Molesta… -murmuró él, cuando la vio nuevamente caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Neji solamente se fue tras que Shizune chequeara a la pelirrosa y la encontrara estable.

Pero la extraña marca desapareció de camino, así que no supo que hacer ante ello.

.

.

-Sakura-chan -la llamó Naruto, luego de ver a su amiga abrir los ojos de repente, mientras Kakashi alarmado se separaba de la ventana y se acercaba a ellos.

-Neji… -murmuró la Haruno, tocándose la cabeza- ¿Dónde está… Neji?

-Te dejó aquí hace rato, pero ya se fue -contestó su sensei.

Sakura recién entonces reparó en que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital.

-Fue un sueño… -susurró, haciendo que el Uzumaki la mirara aún más preocupado.

-Sakura-chan.

-Tengo que verlo -dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -preguntó Kakashi, pero la joven no le respondió, ya que había saltado por la ventana sin darle tiempo a ellos de reaccionar.

-Escapó -dijo el rubio, no creyendo que Sakura en su estado buscara a… **¿Neji?**- ¡Tsunade! -gritó Naruto, e intentó salir corriendo de la habitación, más Kakashi lo tomó por la remera.

-Ven acá, déjala que se vaya.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó seriamente Neji, cuando sintió su chakra detrás de él- ¿Cómo encontraste éste lugar?

-Tengo que… hablar contigo…

-Hazlo.

-Discúlpame, Neji…

El Hyuuga se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

-¿Por qué tengo que disculparte?

La pelirrosa suspiró, y se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo no daba explicaciones de sus acciones. Pero existía algo en su interior que la incitaba por una vez a dejar su frialdad de lado, y pedir perdón con el corazón en la mano.

-Porque… robé tus recuerdos…

-¿Qué?

-En mis sueños vi… a un niño llorando, y ese pequeño… y ese niño eras tú, y estabas… tú estabas aquí -susurró, y apoyó una mano en el árbol más cercano a ella recargando en él su peso. Se notaba que estaba agotada, pues apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-Perdóname…

Sus ojos esmeralda de cerraron.

-Perdóname… porque no sólo robé tus recuerdos -sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear cayendo al suelo. El Hyuuga corrió hasta ella, y en un segundo la tomó entre sus brazos- también, robé… tu Byakugan…

-¿Qué? -preguntó, pero antes de que pueda contestarle, todo para ella todo se volvió negro.

.

.

-¿Cómo que Sakura escapó? ¡Esta demasiado débil! -gritó la Hokage.

-¡Vieja, estamos en un hospital! ¡No grite!

-¡No me interesa! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS VIEJA! -enfureció la rubia.

-Pe… perdón…

-Búscala -ordenó, paseándose de un lado a otro de la sala- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Búscala! Que yo misma iré por los ANBUS…

-¿ANBUS? -preguntó confundido el rubio- ¿La manda a buscar con ANBUS? ¿Qué le pasa a esta vieja?

.

.

-¡Sakura-chan! -gritó Naruto, corriendo hasta ella y Neji quien la sostenía entre brazos- ¿Dobe, qué le hiciste?

-Se desmayó, idiota, ¿Qué no la ves? -contestó el moreno enfadado.

-Recuéstala aquí -pidió inmediatamente una enfermera, y se la llevó sólo a ella aún y contra queja de Naruto que quería ir con la Haruno a donde la llevaran.

Neji se fue de allí sin perder el tiempo. Tenía que hablar con la Hokage de todo lo que había pasado en estas últimas horas. Llegó a la torre de la Quinta, y tocó educadamente a la puerta de la rubia.

-Pase -dijo la mujer- Neji, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El ojiblanco miró la sala, y encontró a Kakashi parado frente al escritorio de la Hokage.

-Tenía que hablar con usted, pero…

-Por mi no te preocupes -dijo el Jounin- estoy seguramente por la misma razón que tú.

Tsunade suspiró, y comenzó luego a hablar.

-Sé que ustedes dos, fueron los únicos que vieron algo anormal en Sakura durante el entrenamiento de esta mañana, así que… ¿Es de ella de quién quieren hablarme?

-Si -respondió Kakashi- tengo el derecho de saber, es mi alumna.

Neji miró al Hatake sin comprender.

_¿Qué acaso el Equipo 7 no estaba disuelto ya? ¿Habían formado otro?_

Tsunade tomó de una pila vieja de papeles la primera carpeta, y miró al Hatake preocupado, decidiendo entregarle a él la información para que la leyera.

-Es la partida de nacimiento de Sakura.

_Nombre completo: Haruno Sakura. _

_Lugar de nacimiento: Konohagakure no Sato._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de Marzo. _

_Nombre completo del padre: Ren Haruno_.

-¿El Raikage?

Hyuuga Neji se le quedó mirando nuevamente sin comprender.

_¿Qué tenía que ver un __**Raikage**__ con __**Sakura Haruno**__?_

-Sakura es la hija menor del Raikage, Kakashi, aunque su madre como tú sabes es de Konoha…

-¿Perdón? -preguntó el Hyuuga- ¿Cómo que es la hija del Raikage?

-Es así de simple.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Sakura, también porta el kekengenkai de los Haruno del Rayo?

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza.

-Si, y si no fuera por el sello del relámpago, Sakura podría copiar y transformar a propios las técnicas y habilidades de línea sucesoria ajenas como lo hacen ellos.

-Ella dijo que había robado mi Byakugan…

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

-Hokage-sama, ese sello puede estar simplemente debilitándose… no debe preocuparse.

-Hoy vi una especie de relámpago en su mejilla.

Los ojos de Tsunade comenzaron a humedecerse.

-El sello se rompió…

Kakashi sintió la necesidad de consolar a la Hokage, porque claramente pudo ver el dolor brillar en sus ojos miel. Pero en vez de dejar escapar una lágrima, ella golpeó llena de furia a su pobre escritorio, desordenando aún más la cantidad de papeles que había en él.

-Todo ha escapado de nuestras manos… debería hablar esto con su padre, antes de que algo malo ocurriera… por su bien.

~ Así soy ahora, así me hicieron. Me lastimaron, me hirieron.  
¿Y sabes qué? Me siento mal, pero amar no puedo - **FM**

* * *

¡Hola, hermosas!

Muchísimas gracias por leer el nuevo primer cap.

**SAKURASS**, como siempre, gracias :)

Un beso muy grande a todas, fer.


	2. Enemigos de sangre

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**2**. Enemigos de sangre

-¿Y su padre que hará? -preguntó el Hyuuga.

Sin responder, Tsunade se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a los dos hombres.

-Tal vez… la lleve con él.

Kakashi sintió que su corazón se rompía. Él de ninguna manera quería que eso ocurriera.

-Si él así lo decide, ¿No hay otra opción?

-Lamentablemente… no.

.

.

-Así que… después de dieciocho largos años, ese maldito sello al fin se rompió -el hombre dejó sobre su gran escritorio el papel que acababa de leer, y sonrió de lado mirando en dirección al ninja que se hallaba en su despacho.

-Es una muy buena noticia.

-Si, así es.

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

-Búscala… y no vuelvas sin ella, Logan.

-Si, padre -respondió el joven, haciendo una reverencia.

-_Justo a tiempo_ -pensó Logan, tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina de su padre- _si que es lindo tener una hermanita menor_.

.

.

-¡Estás de alta, frentona! -gritó eufórica Ino, al entrar en la habitación de la pelirrosa y abrazarla fuertemente.

La Haruno llevaba días allí internada, malhumorada e intentando escapar constantemente. Así que cuando la rubia la abrazó, a pesar de estar algo feliz no pudo siquiera tocar a su vieja rival, y alejó las manos de su cuerpo instintivamente.

-Pásame mis guantes.

-Aquí los tienes -dijo la Yamanaka, extendiéndoselos- pero que ni se te ocurra entrenar ahora.

Sakura no le respondió, y sólo quedó observando sus manos analíticamente, cosa que hizo enojar a la rubia.

-¡Ey! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Si, Ino. No grites -la pelirrosa miró a su amiga, que enojada se cruzaba de brazos.

-Odio tu comportamiento -la reprendió la Yamanaka- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?

-Porque si, y nadie te pidió sermones -contestó molesta, mientras se levantaba para cambiarse de ropa.

Bajo la mirada de Ino, y sin el mínimo pudor que ambas se tenían, Sakura se cambió de ropa frente a la rubia, y se vistió con una chaqueta rosa bajo la de Jounin, unas botas negras más arriba de las rodillas y un short negro.

-¿Y mi banda?

-La tiene Neji, y no me preguntes porque.

-Iré con él -dijo, mientras salía por la ventana.

-¡Vale decir adiós! ¿Sabes? -gritó Ino, enojada.

.

.

La pelirrosa corría por las calles de Konoha a toda prisa. Su rostro de poker no demostraba emociones, más su mente repetía imágenes y palabras que le causaban un gran dolor.

_-Cuando el sello se rompa, Sakura, deberá regresar a mi lado inmediatamente._

Esa frase, fue parte de las últimas que ella había escuchado decir a su padre.

Pero no era irse lo que ella quería. Por muy hija del Raikage que fuera, Konoha era su Villa y Kumoga nunca lo sería. No le importaba en lo más mínimo su alto puesto en el Rayo, y nunca deseó nada de todo lo que podría obtener de esa gente.

Ella sólo quería vivir en su tierra… porque Konoha era y siempre sería** su hogar**.

_-Porque si no controla su kekengenkai, será destructivo para ella misma…_

-¡Maldición!

Pero el mayor problema era ese, controlar el kekengenkai más poderoso del mundo. Y estaba segura que no sería fácil, mucho menos sola como se encontraba.

-¿Por qué tengo que tener esto?

Si sólo no hubiera tocado al Hyuuga ese día, no tendría, ni sabría nada de él que no quisiera. Y habría una esperanza…

Ahora si se quería quedar, debía aprender a controlar el Byakugan. Pero si quería convencer a un Hyuuga de que la ayudara, seria más difícil que convencer al mismo diablo.

-Si tan sólo Hinata estuviera aquí… pero aún le quedan meses para volver de su misión.

.

.

-¿Otra vez aquí? -preguntó Neji, cuando sintió la presencia de la Haruno tras de él.

-Si te molesto sólo dilo.

-No molestas…

Entonces ella camino unos pasos más cerca de Neji, y se detuvo sintiendo como el aire se tensaba a su alrededor.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Anda -respondió él, dándose la vuelta.

-Enséñame a usar el Byakugan…

Neji la miró extrañado.

-¿No te bastó con robármelo?

-No. Sé que suena ofensivo e insultante pero… necesito dominarlo, o todo se saldrá de control.

-Si robaste mis recuerdos, ¿No puedes sacar la forma de usarlo de ellos?

Sakura sintió a sus manos temblar. **Jamás **se había visto a si misma actuar así de desesperada, pero tenía que convencerlo_. _

_-_No… mi kekengenkai sólo copia las técnicas de línea sucesoria, pero… no enseña a usarlas…

-¿Es tan grave?

-Grave no es la palabra, sino controlo mis poderes… las leyendas sobre mi Clan dicen que será mortal. Aunque me niego a creerlo, no sé que pensar.

Neji la vio agachar la cabeza con miedo grabado en sus ojos. Por un segundo le dio lástima. Pero no debía dejarse dominar por aquella mujer a la que hasta hace poco consideraba como una niña caprichosa y desobediente.

-Ese sello en mi rostro… aún no sé la razón, pero creo que fue mi madre quien me lo hizo. Ella debía temerle al poder que corría por mis venas para…

-Usar un sello prohibido.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza aún gacha, y suspiró tras largos minutos en los que el Hyuuga no dijo palabra alguna.

-_Convencer al diablo de mi infierno es la peor idea que tuve… él jamás me dirá como usar el Byakugan, recurrí a la persona equivocada, pero de todos modos era el único capaz de ayudarme…_

Levantó la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me **odias** cierto?

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Sé que sabes la verdad. Sabes que mi padre es el Raikage. Debes odiarme…

-¿De qué verdad hablas? -cuestionó, al tiempo en que fruncía el ceño.

-La muerte de tu padre fue seguramente por culpa del mío, debes odiarme por eso.

Impactado, Neji recordó que su progenitor había muerto hacía muchos años sacrificándose por un pacto entre_ Konoha_ y _Kumoga_.

-Eso no importa -respondió, intentando esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No voy a creerte eso -se dio media vuelta, pero Neji la tomó sorpresivamente del brazo y la obligó en un brusco movimiento a enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-No te burles de mi -la amenazó.

Ella se soltó del agarre, y lo miró con desprecio.

-Fue tiempo perdido esperar que me ayudaras…

-No necesitas mi ayuda, sé que puedes sola.

Sakura estalló en carcajadas, pero paró de reír y melancólica sonrió pensando en las veces que su madre le había dicho esa frase.

-Sabes… nunca esperé que un Hyuuga me salve hasta hoy y… -sonrió de lado- te agradezco de corazón que no me odies, fue un acto precipitado preguntarte tal cosa. No soy como mi padre, y nunca lo seré.

-¿Has copiado técnicas de alguien más?

-No…

-Intenta hacer esto -dijo, y luego hizo unos cuantos sellos.

Sakura se sorprendió. Lo había convencido. Había convencido a Neji Hyuuga de que la ayudara a dominar el Byakugan. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, imitó a la perfección cada sello mirando cuidadosamente todos los movimientos del moreno.

Pronto, ambos activaron el Byakugan, y los ojos de la Haruno se transformaron de verde a plata. Pero inmediatamente un fuerte dolor atravesó su ojo derecho, y desactivó el ojo blanco, más sus orbes siguieron del mismo color, logrando asustar al joven Hyuuga cuando la marca negra reapareció.

-¿Estás bien?

Neji que seguía con el Byakugan activado, pudo ver de nuevo el chakra de Sakura recorrer su cuerpo.

Había **fallado**.

-Yo… no -logró murmurar ella, y sintió los brazos de Neji sostenerla.

-Haruno… -susurró él, luego de observar agonía en los ojos de la pelirrosa que acababa de desmayarse.

.

.

Habían trascurrido horas. Todas a un lado de ella. Sin abandonarla. Tantas que Neji se durmió abrazándola mucho antes de que la noche empezara.

Y ahora, que la luna estaba marcando un punto brillante en el oscuro cielo, Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, y sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura. Se removió un poco, y pudo jurar que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre algo cálido. Parpadeó notablemente dormida, y al divisar bien a su alrededor, vio al Hyuuga dormido junto a ella.

-Neji… -susurró, pero de él ni respuesta- Neji… -volvió a llamarlo, con sus manos apoyadas en sus pálidas mejillas.

El despertó sorprendido, y si sus oídos no habían escuchado mal, Sakura le había dicho _gracias _en un susurro, y luego se había marchado.

.

.

-Te tomó poco tiempo llegar… pequeño Logan -murmuró Tsunade melancólica, cuando el joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos jade entró en su oficina.

-Tanto tiempo, Tsunade-sama.

-Has crecido, pequeño… te ves muy guapo.

-Y usted sigue tan joven como siempre.

-Eso espero… -murmuró la Hokage- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-La llevaré conmigo… y lamento decirle que será con o contra su voluntad.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos cuando Logan comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Adiós, Tsunade-obachan.

La Quinta sonrió, al recordar que él era el único al que ella había permitido llamarle así, y no había golpeado por hacerlo.

.

.

_-Que tonta eres, Sakura Haruno… recién ahora te das cuenta cuanto necesitas de alguien a tu lado, ahora que pocos quedan allí…_

El viento meció sus cabellos, y miró a la luna con pena.

-_No lo dominaste… no dominaste el poder del Byakugan… ¿Entiendes acaso que te arruinaste la vida? ¿Para que ocultaste tanto tiempo que eras la hija del Raikage? ¿Qué lograste, si ahora están tras de ti y te alejarán de todo lo que quieres sin preguntártelo?_

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el monte Hokage, donde sorprendentemente Naruto no se encontraba, pero él si…

-Llegaste…

-Lo dices como si te molestara, ¿Acaso no me extrañaste en estos casi diez años separados, hermanita? -Logan sonrió cínicamente, y provocó que la sangre en las venas de Sakura hirviera como agua al fuego.

-No digas estupideces.

-Que carácter. Te recordaba algo más… tierna -esta vez los nudillos de Sakura blanquearon, y su hermano volvió a reír- ¿Sabes? Nuestro padre quiere tenerte a su lado.

-No iré.

-No tienes opción, Sakura-chan -dijo, y sin que la pelirrosa se diera cuenta, la golpeó en la espalda haciéndola caer frente a la torre Hokage.

Tsunade-sama salió inmediatamente de su oficina, y bajó lo más rápido posible hasta su alumna, mientras que los que se encontraban en la torre se apresuraron a bajar también tras la rubia.

Logan descendió con calma del monte, y caminó a paso tranquilo hasta su hermana, que estaba tendida en el suelo con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca.

La pelirrosa se paró con dificultad, sosteniendo un costado de su cuerpo adolorido.

-Con que todavía no dominas ni lo básico del kekengenkai. Ni siquiera puedes controlar tu chakra tipo rayo…

-¡Cállate! -gritó ella, y el relámpago negro reapareció en su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se teñían de plata.

-La verdad no debería dañarte, ¿O no te has preguntado por qué tus ojos cambian sin tu consentimiento?

-No me interesa.

-Deberías… o cuando pierdas completamente el control, tu cuerpo no volverá a responderte.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando uno de nosotros no domina sus poderes, muere, ¿No lo sabías?

-¡Mentira! ¡Son sólo leyendas! -gritó la Haruno, y dirigió un rayo en dirección a su hermano.

-Si eso crees, por mi está bien -contestó riéndose, mientras esquivaba el ataque fácilmente. Logan fijó su vista en los perlados ojos de su hermana, y sonrió malignamente- ¿Pero cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida para tocar a un Hyuuga y acabar así?

-¡Basta!

.

.

Neji se paró rápidamente del suelo al sentir el chakra de Sakura desbordarse, y corrió en dirección a ella sin pensarlo.

-_¿Por qué me preocupo por esa caprichosa?_

Y aunque su pregunta no tenía respuesta, tampoco dejó de correr al saber que lo que hacía era una locura.

.

.

-¡Váyanse! -gritó la joven pelirrosa, cuando sintió a sus compañeros y a su maestra tras de ella- esto es entre él y yo…

-Si, no teman -acotó su hermano- que al fin de cuentas, una aspirante a capitán ANBU no puede ser derrotada tan fácilmente…

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Neji, que apenas aparecía en la escena.

-¡Cállate! -gritó la Haruno.

-Si no me creen, pregúntenle a él ya que pertenece a su escuadrón ANBU -mencionó, señalando a Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Eso es cierto? -murmuró el rubio, a lo que el Hatake le contestó afirmando con la cabeza.

Sakura atacó inmediatamente a su hermano. Intentando demostrarle toda su fuerza en cada golpe. E intentando también quitarle esa retorcida sonrisa de la cara.

Pero de nada sirvió… y en un descuido suyo, Logan utilizó la oportunidad para acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Todos vieron cuando golpeó a Sakura en la nuca dejándola inconsciente. Los seis pares de ojos presentes, también observaron cuando él la atrapó en sus atléticos brazos. Pero ninguno pudo notar que Logan borró su sonrisa de victoria cuando vio una lágrima recorrer el rostro de su hermana.

-¡Detente! -gritó Naruto, parándose frente a él- ¡Ni se te ocurra llevarte a Sakura!

-Demasiado tarde… pero descuiden, pronto volverán a saber de ella -el joven desvió su vista a Neji, quien preocupado miraba la escena, y fijó su ojos entonces en su hermana, para sonreír al darse cuenta de donde ella había copiado el Byakugan, y luego desapareció.

-¡SAKURA!

-¡Naruto, basta!

-¡Pero!

-Ya no hay nada que hacer…

~ No importa lo que hagas, ni lo que digas.  
Sabes que darías todo porque esa mano hermana cure tus heridas, en vez de lastimar tu corazón - **FM**

* * *

¡Hola, preciosas! ¿Cómo andan? ¿Les gustó el segundo nuevo cap? (:

Un beso grande a todas, y para ti el mayor **SAKURASS**.


	3. Sacrificio

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**3**. Sacrificio

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? -preguntó Naruto desesperado, mientras lloraba sin contención desde que ese ninja se llevó a su mejor amiga- ¿Sakura-chan es la hija del Raikage? ¿Y además ANBU? ¡Si ella ni siquiera se alistó para las pruebas!

-Sakura es ANBU hace mucho, Naruto… por eso ella siempre llevaba vendado su brazo izquierdo, fue su decisión no querer contárselo a ninguno de ustedes.

-¿Cuántos años lo ocultó?

Kakashi y Tsunade se miraron preguntándose si debían responder a esa pregunta.

-Tres… años.

Los ojos del Uzumaki brillaron de sorpresa y dolor. Sakura ni siquiera había sido capaz de contarle _a él_ de su puesto en la ANBU.

-¿Y alguien sabía de la existencia de su padre y su hermano? -preguntó Ino, que al igual que Naruto no paraba de llorar hace rato.

-Sólo yo -contestó la otra rubia- pero era un secreto de Estado, nadie debía enterarse por su seguridad.

-Sakura-chan es mi amiga -Naruto bajó la cabeza triste, y apretó con ira los puños- ¿Por qué se la llevó?, si ella es tan fuerte…

_-Nos costará mucho acostumbrarnos a no tenerla entre nosotros_ -pensó el Hatake- _pero nadie sufrirá más que ellos dos._

-Ella regresará. Sakura debe regresar…

-Así será, Naruto, sólo debemos esperar…

.

.

_-¡Ella no será un arma más!_

_Una figura femenina entró gritando en la sala. El hombre detrás del gran escritorio, no levantó ni por un segundo la vista de los papeles que sostenía entre su mano diestra, e ignoró por completo a aquella mujer._

_-¡Maldito cobarde! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comprometer a nuestra hija? ¡Sólo tiene 8 años!_

_-No voy a darte explicaciones de mis actos, Sasha._

_-¡No los necesito! ¡Porque sé perfectamente que quieres comprometer a Sakura con ese pequeño Hyuuga, para conseguir el maldito Byakugan! _

_El hombre por primera vez fijó sus ojos en el débil cuerpo femenino, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie dada la grave enfermedad que cargaba._

_-Como puedes tratarla así… es tu hija._

_Ren sonrió, presa de esas palabras que debían carcomerle el alma. Pero nada podía llegar a su corazón, él no tenía más que cabeza para su Villa y si tenía que utilizar a toda su familia para hacer prosperar a Kumogakure, no lo dudaría ni por un instante._

_-Te lo advierto… no me obligues a impedir esto… _

_-En ese estado no podrás hacer nada._

_Sasha formó una media sonrisa en sus labios quebrados._

_-Entonces… adiós, Ren._

_Ella se fue un segundo después, y aquel hombre jamás esperó que mientras él terminaba de leer el papel que cargaba en su mano, la madre de sus dos hijos huía con su pequeña dormida en brazos, en dirección de la Villa de la cual nunca debió salir._

_-Nunca intentes cambiar a un demonio, Sakura… no sirve de nada._

_._

_._

Despertó en una suave y mullida cama, rodeada de almohadones y abrigada con cálidas mantas y pieles de animales exóticos. Todo a su alrededor era diferente a como lo recordaba, pero no podía negar que conocía a la perfección el lugar en el que se encontraba.

_Kumoga…_

Se sentó en la cama, y tras destaparse un poco vio que sólo llevaba su chaqueta rosa y el short. Rápidamente salió de entre las mantas, y tras pisar el helado suelo de mármol, se colocó sus botas negras para registrar la habitación en busca de su chaqueta de Jounin.

Decepcionada y enfadada, se dirigió fuera de ese ensueño de habitación directo a donde ella recordaba debía estar el jardín.

Caminó a paso lento sobre la fría capa blanca que cubría el suelo. Seguramente era invierno en el País del Rayo, como siempre…

-Tarde -dijo una voz detrás de ella- jamás comprendiste la importancia de ser puntual.

-Y desabrigada -acotó Logan, observando a su melliza sólo con una chaqueta rosa sin mangas y un short negro- dejé ropa abrigada en tu closet, pero si lo deseas, yo puedo abrigarte como cuando éramos niños.

-No me obligues a golpearte, Logan -amenazó ella.

-Sakura -la regañó el hombre mayor.

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta, y por primera vez miró a ese hombre tras muchos años.

-Padre.

-¿Qué pasó con el _papá_?

Ella lo miró con sus ojos centellantes de cólera, y cerró sus puños de la rabia.

-¿Qué quieren? Sé perfectamente que no desean ayudarme…

-Te equivocas.

-¡No mientas!

Ren y Logan Haruno se miraron entre ellos, dándose cuenta lo difícil que sería convencer a Sakura de dar el sí.

.

.

_-No confíes en él, Sakura… mi pequeña, no lo hagas por favor…_

_-Mamá… _

_Nuevamente sus ojitos se humedecieron, y en su pecho otra vez se formó ese dolor que la dejaba sin aire._

_-Mamá… ¿Por qué me dejaste?_

_Se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo por el que caminaba, para limpiarse con sus puños las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer. La mujer de cabello rubio que caminaba a su lado, se paró unos metros más adelante que ella al darse cuenta que se había detenido. _

_-¿Tu mamá otra vez, pequeña?_

_Sakura arrugó la nariz, y corriendo fue hacia ella y la abrazó buscando la protección que ahora le faltaba. Desde que su madre había fallecido hace tres días, ella hacía eso, y la mujer aún no sabía como reaccionar._

_-Sigamos…_

_Se separaron, y llegaron a la oficina del Hokage momentos después. Pero antes de entrar, la sangre de la niña se congeló al escuchar las voces que provenían desde dentro de la sala. _

_-Ya que su madre murió, debería llevarla conmigo o será una carga para todos ustedes -esa era la voz de su padre, y aunque quisiera que sus oídos la engañaran, no era así, y su progenitor efectivamente era quien la estaba tratando como a un estorbo._

_-Lamento decirte que tus hijos nacieron aquí, y nosotros no tratamos a los nuestros como ustedes acostumbran -esa voz era la del viejo Hokage, y parecía molesto- además, el último deseo explicito de su madre fue que la niña creciera en Konoha, y haré lo que sea para cumplirlo._

_El hombre de brillante cabello castaño, tenía sus dientes apretados al igual que sus puños, y el pequeño que permanecía a su lado no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_-Cuando el sello se rompa, Sakura, deberá regresar a mi lado inmediatamente. Porque si no controla su kekengenkai, será destructivo para ella misma…_

_-Cuando eso suceda estaremos listos, y será ella la que decida su destino -sentenció el Hokage._

_-Ya lo veremos -gruñó el hombre._

_Con sus manitas temblando abrió la puerta para enfrentar a su padre, pero no lo encontró allí. Sólo estaba su mellizo Logan adentro, y fue entonces que su hermano se acercó y sonrió tocándole la cabeza._

_-Nos veremos pronto, hermanita -dijo, para luego levantar el rostro y mirar a la rubia- adiós__, Obachan -y desapareció._

_La pequeña Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y las lágrimas rebeldes nuevamente inundaron sus ojos._

_-Tranquila, pequeña Sakura… nosotros cuidaremos de ti -dijo Tsunade, y por primera vez ella abrazó a la pelirrosa que temblaba de dolor e ira a la vez._

_._

_._

Ella no les importaba. Eso a Sakura le había quedado claro ese oscuro día, y se cercioró de eso cuando ni Logan y mucho menos su padre volvieron a dar señales de vida.

Una patada impactó con su cara, mientras ella aún estaba hundida en sus recuerdos, y esta la hizo caer al suelo cubierto de nieve y lastimarse.

-¿No te enseñaron a no bajar nunca la guardia en esa Villa?

La pelirrosa, limpió un hilo de sangre que corrió por su boca luego del golpe, y miró a su hermano mientras sin pretenderlo el sello reaparecía en su rostro, pero sus ojos jade no perdieron ni su brillo ni su color.

-Bien, cuando menos ahora no activas ese Byakugan.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó, y frunció el ceño mirando a su hermano cruzarse de brazos. Sin creerlo aún, se acercó hasta un estanque congelado para reflejar así su imagen.

-Que lo empiezas a dominar, ¿Estás sorda?

-Me mentiste…

-Claro que lo hice, sino, no me hubieran permitido traerte.

-¡No fallé! ¡Maldito! -gritó Sakura, e intentó golpear con su puño a Logan, más su padre se lo impidió tomando su muñeca fuertemente, hasta que ella del dolor dejó de forcejear- ¡No es justo! ¡Sólo arruinan mi vida!

-Sakura, compórtate como la hija del Raikage que eres y deja inmediatamente de berrinchar.

La pelirrosa intentó contener las lágrimas, cuando las imágenes de su infancia comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza. Siempre fue así. Su padre defendió a Logan en toda ocasión a capa y espada, y ésta no parecía ser la excepción.

Pero… si ella no había activado el Byakugan, _¿Significaba que estaba bajo control?_ _¿Entonces por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué pretendían de ella? _

-Éste no es el destino que quiero. Ustedes no mandarán jamás en él -escupió.

-Pues te tengo una sorpresa, Haruno Sakura -gruñó furioso el hombre, al notar como su hija se rebelaba a él- tú destino ya está escrito, y es convertirte en Raikage y salvar tu Aldea.

A pesar de las miradas reprobatorias que su padre le lanzó, Sakura no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Raikage? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír… esta no es mi Villa, no sería su líder ni muerta.

-Si eso crees -murmuró su hermano, con un claro tono de burla.

-¿Piensan obligarme? -inquirió irónica, dando un paso hacia atrás y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No. Luego de oír esto, tú sola aceptarás…

.

.

_-Kumogakure sufre de recientes problemas con Konoha. Ha comenzado a existir nuevamente hostilidad entre nuestros ninjas, luego de que se descubriera que fue culpa nuestra la muerte del hermano de Hiashi Hyuuga, y no de ellos…_

_-Y eso a mi me concierne por…_

_-Se avecina una nueva Gran Guerra Ninja, y aunque es sólo entre Konoha y Kumogakure, Suna, Iwagakure y Kirigakure seguramente interferirán como aliados._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Y sólo hay una forma de evitarla, y aunque no nos creas, fue una propuesta de Konoha. _

_-Ellos quieren un matrimonio. Una unión para olvidar el dolor y matar el mutuo rencor. Pero no de cualquier aldeano, quieren que me case con la hija de algún hombre importante de Konoha, a lo que obviamente me negué. Pero tras las insistencias, les propuse que cuando uno de mis hijos se ganará el puesto de Raikage, se casaría…_

_-¡Eso es mentira!_

_-No lo es. Y si tú creyeras en lo que acabas de decir, no estarías temblando._

_-¿Crees que a pesar de todo, entregar un hijo a manos enemigas es fácil? Tú conoces esa Villa, Logan no, ¿Para quién es más justo?_

_Pero ella sabía que en sus palabras no había justicia. Era a Logan, a su hijo adorado al que le quitarían. Ella era nuevamente un objeto más ante los ojos de su padre._

_-¡Pero ellos no son enemigos! ¡No míos! ¡Y no pienso cargar con culpas ajenas!_

_-¿Entonces, no evitarás esta guerra?_

_-Yo… lo voy a pensar… -murmuró, e intentó marcharse del jardín, más Logan la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a que lo escuche. _

_-Espera, tienes que saberlo todo por completo._

_-No quiero…_

_-Debes darnos una unión de sangre entre las Villas._

_El rostro de Sakura palideció._

-_¿Qué?_

_-Un hijo. Sólo entonces la guerra no ocurrirá, y tú renunciarás a tu puesto de Raikage si lo deseas, y te quedarás en tu Villa por y para siempre._

_._

_._

Ahora ya no lo dudaba tanto…

Se tiró sobre su cama, y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas un almohadón de piel gris.

¿Qué haría?

¿Evitaría la guerra entre las Aldeas, y vendería su alma al diablo de camino, o no permitiría destrozarse la vida de tal manera?

Ambas ofertas eran poco tentadoras. Un gran dilema. Y sobre todo dependiendo de lo que perdía aceptando cualquiera de las dos.

_Miles de vidas inocentes. _

_Miles de sonrisas. _

_Y su libertad…_

Miró sus manos, y como si fuera una ilusión escuchó la risa de los niños. En esas manos estaban las vidas de todos ellos.

No podía permitir que todos esos pequeños murieran… pero para eso debía casarse…

¡Casarse y traer al mundo un hijo de un desconocido!

Podía ser cualquiera… el Feudal, un líder de Clan, o peor… algún viejo del consejo. Sólo imaginar eso la hacía sentir peor.

-_Si tan solo fuera él…_ -pensó, pero no había posibilidades para que eso ocurriera.

.

.

**-**Acepto.

Su corazón se congeló al declarar esas palabras.

Pero ahora ella estaba decidida a dar su vida con tal de impedir esa guerra.

Su padre sonrió con prepotencia, y Logan a su lado estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que vio el gran vacío en los ojos esperanza de Sakura.

La habían lastimado. Él lo sabía.

-Bien, entonces comenzarás a entrenar mañana. Como sabes, cada cuatro años todo el que desea consentirse en Raikage se enfrenta a mí en un duelo. Esa fecha se cumplirá nuevamente dentro de dos, y debes ser tú quien la gane.

La Haruno sonrió de lado. Sabía que si ella no ganaba ese torneo, el orgullo familiar quedaría quebrado para siempre.

Sin darles la más minina mirada, Sakura dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

-Padre, con su permiso -dijo Logan.

El castaño salió rápidamente del despacho tras su melliza, y la alcanzó mientras ella bajaba por unas elegantes escaleras.

-Sak, espera.

Ella detuvo sus pasos, para dirigir su mirada a Logan cargada de dolor y desprecio.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así -le dijo, y siguió su camino.

-¿Me perdonas?

Los pies de Sakura se pegaron al piso, y aunque quiso moverse lo único que su cuerpo hizo fue temblar.

-No intentes jugar conmigo.

-¡No! ¡No estoy jugando! De verdad quiero tu perdón.

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios rosados, y Sakura avanzó dos pasos más otra vez decidida. Ella no le creería. No después de todo lo que pasó.

-Papá conmigo tampoco es el mejor, sabes… desde que mamá y tú huyeron, y él no consiguió lo que quería, nunca más volvió a sonreírme de la misma manera, hasta sus tratos cambiaron conmigo…

-No esperes que te tenga lastima.

-¡No, Sakura! ¡No quiero nada de eso! ¡Te quiero a ti, porque eres mi hermanita y no me gusta lo que está sucediendo! –Logan se acercó rápidamente a ella, y para cuando Sakura logró reaccionar, los brazos de su hermano rodeaban su cuerpo protectoramente.

-Perdóname, por favor…

Lágrimas. Frías y dolorosas lágrimas. No de ella, de él. Sakura las sintió en su hombro, y contagiados sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Por primera vez en diez años, ella reconoció a su pequeño hermano en aquel atractivo hombre.

Pronto sus pequeños brazos femeninos rodearon el cuerpo de Logan, y él no necesitó de palabras para saber que había logrado su perdón.

_._

_._

-¿Por qué me dolió verla partir? -murmuró Neji, mirando la banda de Sakura en sus manos- ¿Por qué me pediste que te salvara, Haruno? No lo entiendo…

Levantó su rostro, intentando encontrar al astro que copiaba el color de sus ojos. Pero la luna estaba de luto escondida tras las nubes, y decepcionado suspiró al sentirse aún más confundido.

-_¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? ¿Qué me hiciste?_

-Sakura…

~ Llorarás talvez por interminables noches, pero al final, ellos vendrán con sus sonrisas a curarte el alma - **FM**

* * *

¡Hola, bellas! ¿Cómo estuvo el cap?

De los tres debo admitir que es él que más me gustó (:

**SAKURASS**, gracias!

Besos y abrazos a todas, fer.


	4. La nueva sombra

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**4**. La nueva sombra

Ella había ganado… si, lo había conseguido.

Levantó su mirada orgullosa, y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Porque ahora, frente a ella, descansaba el cuerpo casi sin vida de su padre.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ella destrozando con sus propias manos a su progenitor. Habiéndose ensañado libremente con él, a su gusto, y al contrario de lo que muchos llegaron a pensar. Ahora nadie tenía duda de que el combate fue auténtico, y que ella no era más "La hija del Raikage", ella de ahora en más ocuparía el lugar que antes le pertenecía a él.

El torneo contra todos los que ostentaban el puesto de Raikage, fue más que pan comido para la pelirrosa. Pero la satisfacción de ganarles a los hombres más fuertes de todo el País del Rayo, no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía en estos momentos, al ver a su padre cubierto de sangre en el suelo.

Sakura sintió una gota sobre su mejilla, y cuando regresó a la realidad, vio a su hermano correr hasta el que una vez fue Raikage.

Otra vez su sonrisa. Otra vez una lágrima del cielo cayó sobre su mejilla.

¿Llovía en el País del Rayo? Un milagro, como el que necesitaría su padre para vivir.

-Sobrevivirá -dijo la nueva Raikage, y se marchó del lugar.

.

.

-Dice que aceptaron -habló Tsunade- dos años esperando para saber de ella… y llega una carta para informarnos esta estupidez.

En la oficina nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Kakashi también estaba consumido por la desesperación de saber algo sobre Sakura, y Shizune temió esta vez la reacción de ambos.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Usted cree que Sakura regrese con ellos?

-No lo sé –la rubia se sentó en su asiento, y la frustración se apoderó de su viejo cuerpo- Shizune, manda un mensaje a cada integrante del consejo y a los líderes. También organiza una reunión para la semana entrante -le ordenó a su asistente, y ésta obedeció retirándose de la oficina- se pondrán felices de saber que ganaron…

.

.

Luna llena otra vez…

Esta sería otra nueva noche en la que le confesaría su amor a ella.

Porque en cada crepúsculo de sombras, de soledad, cuando sus recuerdos lo invadían, la luna, su única testigo y compañera, lo reconfortaba al recordarle sus ojos esmeraldas.

Pero el dolor también era parte de sus recuerdos, y a pesar del daño que le hacía pensar en ella, él no lograba olvidarla, y tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

-Sakura…

Razón era lo último que podría encontrar en sus sentimientos. Porque si la hubiera, _él_, Neji Hyuuga, entendería como en sólo tres días se enamoró de ella.

Si, se **enamoró**.

Perdidamente.

Y ahora hasta la última célula de su cuerpo le pertenecía a Sakura. Porque la amaba como un loco. Porque había perdido la cordura, pero había renacido en él el amor.

Otra sombra de tristeza invadió sus ojos, y nuevamente una lágrima quiso escapar de ellos.

En su mente recordó la última vez que la tuvo frete a él. Sakura estaba inconsciente en los brazos de su hermano, llorando… debilidad, fragilidad, dolor y una sonrisa opacada de roja sangre, fueron memorias suficientes para hacerle perder su característica serenidad, y golpear lleno de rabia la pared.

Él había permitido que se la llevaran. Se sentía culpable por no haber corrido un poco más hasta ella, y haberla quitado de los brazos de ese sujeto que ahora tanto despreciaba.

-Maldición… fui un maldito cobarde.

Ahora ella. La caprichosa pelirrosa. Sakura. La mujer que él nunca creyó serviría más que para Chunin. La que los había sorprendido a todos, cuando su hermano les confesó que ella era ANBU. Ahora ella era el centro de su vida, _y nunca lo sabría…_ porque no iba a regresar.

Se tiró en la cama, y comenzó a rememorar el día que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Ella buscaba protección… porque debajo de esa coraza de hielo frío, se encontraba la niña que necesitaba ser protegida por Sasuke o Naruto. Pero no habían sido ellos a los que necesitó, Sakura lo necesitaba a él.

Un sonido hizo que abriera los ojos.

-Neji-san -lo llamó Hinata- mí padre dijo que mañana tendremos una reunión en el Consejo, y deberías asistir…

_¿Asistir? ¿Él?_

Neji la miró desconcertado. Jamás Hiashi Hyuuga lo llevó a una reunión con el consejo, pero si había cambiado su parecer de la noche a la mañana, debía ser de su conveniencia el tenerlo allí.

-Allí estaré -respondió el Hyuuga no muy convencido, y Hinata se fue.

Intentó despejar su mente, pero igualmente no dejó de pensar en ella.

-Sakura… hoy será una gran noche, para volver a confesarle a la luna mi amor por ti.

.

.

Que irónico. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que hoy estaría regresando a su querida Konoha en esa posición, no lo hubiera creído.

Porque ella ya no pertenecía a la Hoja…

Haruno Sakura, era ahora **la Raikage** de la Kumoga.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Le dolía. Si, le dolía recordar la sarta de prejuicios que había aún contra ella. Palabras venenosas, de los muchos que en Kumogakure no la querían…

Por ser **mujer**.

Una pizca de recelo brilló en sus ojos. Estaba entregando su vida, y aún así esos malditos nunca se la dejaron fácil. Sin escrúpulos hablaron de ella. Sin conocerla juzgaron su potencial y su moral. Pocos se imaginaban cuanto le había costado ese puesto… pocos también, fueron capaces en esa Villa de quedarse callados y esperar a ver lo que la Haruno podía dar.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus finos labios, ¿Qué más le importaba? Ella cumpliría con su deber. Evitaría la guerra, y ya después vería como sonreírle a sus días.

Esos largos años lejos de Konoha la habían cambiado. Ya no era fría, porque su corazón le pidió que volviera a arriesgarse, y si tenía que ser lastimada para un día ser feliz, que así sea.

Sus ojos también cambiaron con ella, ahora se los veía llenos de vida, y con un toque de plata en sus orbes esmeralda.

Sus ojos… no entendía como con sólo mirar sus ojos se acordaba de él…

Neji, todo era Neji en su cabeza. Tenía que sacarlo de su corazón, debía dejar de…

No.

No podría.

**No** quería.

Ya no lograba negar el amor que sentía por él desde hace años. Que ese Hyuuga le importaba más de lo que una vez le importó Sasuke… y que ella, por ser una cobarde no le dijo a tiempo lo que sentía, y disfrazó el amor con odio para no ser herida.

Enfocó su mirada en las puertas de su ex Villa, de su… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aún era su Konoha!

-Sak -la llamó su hermano, sentado junto a ella en el carruaje- ¿Estás lista?

-Creo que… si.

-Ánimo -él la abrazó intentando reconfortarla, y acarició sus cabellos con dulzura- no estés triste, vuelve a ser la misma delincuente que eras cuando fuimos niños…

Sakura sonrió triste. Cerró sus ojos, pero inmediatamente los abrió al escuchar una chillona voz fuera del carruaje. Sólo había una loca en toda Konoha para gritar de esa manera por ella.

-¡FRENTONA!

No podía ser… Ino.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Ino estaba ahí afuera sonriéndole, y aferrada fuertemente del brazo de Shikamaru a punto de llorar como ella. Intentó salir fuera, pero su mellizo se lo impidió enseguida, y en cambio, invitó a la rubia a que los acompañara.

.

.

-Llegaron -anunció Shizune temblando, entrando en la sala del consejo.

-Hazlos pasar -mandó Tsunade.

En la punta de la mesa rectangular, y a un lado del Señor Feudal, la Quita Hokage abrió los ojos esperando por volver a ver a Logan y seguramente al padre de éste con él.

-Si -la azabache abrió la puerta, y el hombre que Tsunade esperaba entró.

-Gusto de verte -una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios de la ojimiel, mientras se acercaba al joven para saludarlo.

-También es un gusto para mi verla, Tsunade-sama -respondió Logan con cortesía, y besó su mano.

Neji apretó fuertemente los puños, ¿Qué diablos hacía _él_ aquí?

-Raikage.

Logan dirigió su jade mirada al hombre parado en la punta de la mesa. Hiashi Hyuuga se inclinó próximamente ante él, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Hinata a su derecha.

-Creo que aquí hay una equivocación… yo no soy el Raikage…

-¿Qué?

Escandalizados, los miembros del consejo comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-Explíquese -ordenó Hiashi. Una gota fría de sudor recorrió el rostro del líder Hyuuga. Su plan se estaba viniendo abajo. Tanto le había tomado convencer a cada miembro del consejo de que aceptaran su proposición, y ahora esto…

-La nueva sombra de Kumogakure, es mi hermana_, Sakura_.

Neji se tensó al oír su nombre.

Sakura, ¿La Raikage?

-Pasa, Sak.

-Mis disculpas por el retraso -la joven mujer entró en la sala, y bajo su sombrero de Kage sus ojos verdes fueron rápidamente reconocidos por todos.

-¿Ella? -la señaló Hiashi.

-Más respeto -pidió Logan, bajando la mano del Hyuuga y mirándolo inevitablemente con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero no es más que una chiquilla! -gritó, y ella instantáneamente comenzó a reír.

-Siempre menospreciando, ¿Eh, Hyuuga? ¿No te cansas acaso de ser el malo de la historia? -Hiashi la miró de la peor manera, y contuvo sus ganas de atacarla ahí mismo.

-No mereces ese lugar -escupió.

-Y tú no eres _nadie_ para decírmelo -lo rebajó con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que las palabras que salieron de su boca se llenaban de veneno- se supone que estamos aquí para acabar con una guerra que todavía no comenzó -miró a Hinata algo conmocionada por su presencia al lado de su padre- no para satisfacer tus deseos personales.

Todos quedaron en silencio, mientras el Hyuuga se comía las palabras que deseaba decir.

-¿Alguien desea escupir en mi cara algo más?

-No… por supuesto que no -le respondió Tsunade, y sorpresivamente la abrazó- es un honor… saber que hice algo muy bueno contigo -estrechó más a su ex alumna entre sus brazos, quien ahora era tan importante para una Villa como ella- te extrañé.

-Y yo a usted… Shishou -dijo la joven Raikage, correspondiendo al abrazo gustosa.

-_¿Cuánto sufriste para lograr cambiar? Para volver a ser la misma _-pensó la rubia.

Tsunade se separó de ella y la miró un momento. Nuevamente orgullo brilló en sus ojos miel. La mujer que tenía frente a ella, era la Sakura que ella quería, la que recordaba, su alumna, a la cual ella amaba.

-Sakura…

-Lo sé todo, no se preocupe.

-No pretendas que te crea, viniendo de ti no puedes estar completamente de acuerdo.

-Miles de vidas serán salvadas -sonrió- lo que yo doy, es un precio muy bajo comparado con el resto.

-_Has_ _crecido_ -pensó la Hokage, separándose de la Raikage sólo un poco-_ y también tu amor por la vida creció en estos largos años._

-Maestra…

Tsunade salió de su ensoñación, y le sonrió a una Sakura preocupada.

-Estoy bien, sólo me distraje -la rubia colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa- hay cambio de planes, y muchas cosas que discutir. Pueden hospedarse en tu viejo departamento si lo deseas, está perfectamente como lo dejaste.

La Haruno afirmó con la cabeza, y sus ojos jade brillaron al encontrase con los de Neji. Ella le sonrió. Él, paralizado, no supo como reaccionar.

.

.

Estaban rumbo al departamento de la pelirrosa, pero ella no sabía donde se dirigía exactamente. Se encontraba ida. Había visto a Neji, tan cerca de ella y sólo pudo sonreírle.

-Sakura -la llamó Ino- ¿Pasa algo?

-Ino… ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?

-De misión -contestó la Yamanaka.

Sakura suspiró. Sus ojos por un momento entristecieron, y Logan lo notó.

-¿Lo extrañas? -preguntó celoso, porque su hermana le había contado que Naruto había sido su _reemplazo de hermano_ por muchos años, y que, tal vez, aún lo seguía siendo.

-Mucho.

-¡Hn!

-Regresa mañana -dijo Ino, e inmediatamente apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de la Haruno- ¿Sabes? Te ves radiante, frentona.

-Y tú más delgada, cerda.

.

.

Nuevamente por la cabeza de la Quinta pasaron los recuerdos de la reunión. Malditos. Malditos y por siempre malditos. Los odiaba por hablar de Sakura como si los sentimientos de ella no importaran. Los detestaba más si era posible por arruinarle el futuro a la mujer que ella consideraba como hija.

Un puño golpeó fuertemente la mesa, y Shizune comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Tsunade-sama?

-Te mentiría diciendo que sí.

_._

_._

_-Ahora que las cosas cambiaron, ya no serán sus hijas, hermanas, sobrinas, etcétera, elegibles para casarse con la Raikage por obvios motivos… _

_-Creo que mi hijo sería un buen candidato -habló un anciano- Takato, fue el mejor de su generación._

_-Seguramente lo fue hace cuarenta años -pensó la rubia, descartando inmediatamente a quien fuera el tal Takato._

_-Yo podría serlo -dijo un hombre de casi cincuenta años- acabo de enviudar._

_-Ni loca que estuviese te dejaría ponerle una mano encima a mi alumna -gruñó para si Tsunade._

_-Con sinceridad -habló un castaño de coleta- creo que debería ser alguien de su viejo entorno._

_-¿Propones a tu hijo, Nara?_

_-Claro que no. Me refiero alguien más cercano…_

_-Uchiha Sasuke es un traidor, y… puede ser Naruto -dijo Koharu, la anciana del consejo._

_-Jamás -dijo la ojimiel, seria._

_-Yo propongo a mi sobrino -Hyuuga Hiashi se levantó de su asiento, y miró de reojo a Neji al igual que muchos- ya le han causado mucho dolor a mi familia, es hora de que paguen por sus culpas._

_Todo quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera Neji movió un cabello en esos eternos segundos, aunque él era el mayor implicado en el asunto. Sólo cerró sus ojos, y pensó en ella…_

_-No vayas tan a la ligera, Hyuuga -Tsunade se impacientó, y se puso de pie ofensivamente._

_-Es mi deber decirles, ¿Por qué pasa esto? Ellos mataron a mi hermano injustamente para salvarnos de una guerra años atrás, pueden remediar algo de eso._

_-Es…_

_-Insisto._

_-¿Alguien protesta? -preguntó la rubia, pensando en que tal vez, lejos de las manipulaciones de Hiashi, Sakura podía ser feliz al lado de Neji._

_-Neji… ¿Tú qué dices?_

_-Acepto -contestó él sin pensarlo, y muchos creyeron que lo hacía por venganza al mejor estilo Hiashi, pero muy pocos se dieron cuenta de la verdad._

.

.

-¿Lo… amas? -preguntó sorprendida Ino- ¡Pero… pero… te vas a casar con otro! ¡Sakura, estás loca!

-No tengo opción -se defendió la pelirrosa, bebiendo un sorbo más de su té helado, y dejando luego la frágil porcelana sobre la mesa- es una guerra, Ino. No estamos hablando de cualquier cosa.

-Pero tú…

-Ya me acostumbré a la idea, piensa que hace más de dos años que sufro con esto… siempre pensando en él, deseando verlo otra vez para… para saber que jamás vamos a poder estar juntos… es…

-Injusto -terminó la frase Logan, y caminó los pasos que lo separaban de su hermana, para luego sentarse a su lado y abrazarla- acaba de llegar un mensaje… ya decidieron quién será tú prometido.

-¿Tan rápido? -preguntó la rubia.

-Es mejor así.

~ Ni los años han logrado borrarte de mi corazón.  
Y sé que debo aceptar mi destino, pero tú eres mi única objeción - **FM

* * *

**

¡Hola, Hermosas! ¿Cómo va todo? (:

**SAKURASS**, gracias por todo guapa. Un beso a todas, fer.**  
**


	5. Esperanzas

**5**. Esperanzas

Despertó agitada y sudando frío. Su verde mirada recorrió todo a su alrededor, alterada, y encontró las sábanas y almohadas de su cama en el piso.

-¿Qué me? ¡Agh!

Sin terminar de preguntarse que le sucedía, una de sus manos tapó inmediatamente su ojo derecho intentando detener el dolor. Ahora entendía por que se encontraba así. La marca nuevamente la había hecho presa de su tormento.

Se levantó de su cama, y comenzó su búsqueda de las pastillas tranquilizantes que siempre usaba cuando este dolor punzante la recorría, dándose cuenta que no las había traído a Konoha con ella.

-Que estúpida eres…

**Maldita**.

Así se sentía gracias a esa marca. El relámpago negro… un sello que _sirvió_ para sellar sus poderes. Una dolorosa cicatriz que debería haber desaparecido ya…

-¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Por qué yo tengo esto, y Logan no?

Miles de cuestionamientos rondaban su cabeza. Hipótesis sin respuesta alguna. Sakura muchas veces pensó que su madre se lo había hecho por amor, para que nadie más que ella decidiera si deseaba utilizar sus poderes o no. Otras, en cambio, hacían crecer su rabia, al imaginar a su padre marcando su rostro para que su maldita hija mujer no lograra usar un poder como el de los Haruno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién de los dos fue?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y segundos después sintió ser abrazada por su hermano.

-¿Otra vez? -ella le respondió afirmando con la cabeza contra su pecho- encontraré la forma de romper ese sello… te lo prometo. Ya no soporto verte sufrir…

Ella cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas fluyendo salvajemente por su rostro.

-Mi dolor no tiene cura, Logan… me duele el corazón.

.

.

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar?

-Poco, no te preocupes, Naruto-kun.

El Uzumaki cerró sus ojos cansados, evitando que el sol se filtrara por sus pupilas lastimadas, cuando Yamato, quien lo llevaba en su espalda, saltó a un árbol más alto que el resto y el sol los recibió en esa cálida mañana.

-Naruto…

-Si, Yamato-sensei…

-¿Aún la extrañas?

_¿Qué si la extrañaba? ¿Cuántas veces le habían hecho ya la misma estúpida pregunta estos últimos dos años?_

-Si -respondió el rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de que Yamato se lo preguntó, porque él estaba llorando inconscientemente encima de él- lo siento mucho…

-No, comprendo perfectamente como te sientes. Puedes llorar si lo deseas, sabes que no me importa lo que digan las reglas de un ninja sobre los sentimientos. Si quieres desahogarte, quedará entre tú y yo.

Naruto entonces rompió a llorar.

-La extraño mucho… muchísimo… no entiendo porque aún no ha regresado…

-Ella volverá, Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero no sé cuanto tiempo yo podré esperar por ella. Sasuke ya agotó toda la esperanza que tenía…

Las últimas palabras de Naruto, tan crudas y dolidas como nunca antes lo había oído hablar, hicieron que Yamato temblara de angustia.

-No pierdas la esperanza…

-Lo lamento, Yamato-sensei, pero… la estoy perdiendo…

.

.

-Neji-san -lo llamó Hinata, tras tocar su puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué sucede, prima?

-Quiero… no deseo molestarte, sólo preguntarte si estás… de acuerdo con esto…

El muchacho calló, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería. Por un segundo deseó no responderle, pero viendo que ella no se rendiría sin si o un no, se decidió por contestarle.

-Por mi, está bien.

Hinata inhaló sorprendida. Neji había dicho esas palabras con tanto dolor, que ella sintió que no todo estaba bien como él quería aparentar.

-Sé que la quieres, y mucho… por eso no entiendo porque… porque te encuentras tan triste…

-Es difícil de explicar.

-Podrías confiar en mí -dijo, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tornen coloradas.

-Ven entonces -le contestó él, mostrándole un lugar vacío a su lado.

La Hyuuga sonrió.

Si que su primo **amaba **a **Sakura**_…_

Si que la amaba...

.

.

-Llegamos.

El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos, para observar frente a si el hospital de Konoha. Un suspiro escapó de sus quebrados labios. Otra vez aquí… lo que significaba que nuevamente sería presa de las torturas y experimentos que Tsunade haría en él con tal de curarlo.

-Sensei, dile a la vieja que llegué -pidió el Uzumaki, entrando a paso lento en el edificio.

-Lo haré, Naruto-kun. Suerte.

.

.

Hace años, esto le hubiera parecido una tortura india. Pero ahora, usar zapatos de tacón alto no representaba nada para ella.

Miró nuevamente sus pies frente al espejo, cubiertos por los finos zapatos color oro, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Notó como sus pies se movían con gracia, como debía ser, y sonrió, recordando cuanto le había costado aprender a usarlos.

-Protocolo, Sakura… protocolo y buenos modales ante todo.

Situándose frente a un gran espejo, intentó imaginar que era su mellizo quien le recordaba todo lo que debía hacer.

-Recuerda, se gentil y amable con todos, sin excepción de borrachos, idiotas y/o pervertidos. Sonríe falsamente si es necesario, aunque tengas al ser más despreciable frente a ti y no puedas hacerlo con gusto. Recuerda tu posición, nadie debe menospreciarte ni insultarte, y si lo hacen, sólo una cachetada será suficiente para que cierre la boca, nada de golpes con fuerza bruta. Nunca…

-¡Para! -gritó Logan, entrando en el cuarto de su hermana- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, y de lo que te he enseñado!

-No me estoy burlando -respondió la Haruno- estoy intentando recordar todas esas idioteces para esta noche…

-¡Insultas mi clase, sólo te burlas de mí!

-¡Que no lo hago!

-¡Que si lo haces!

-¿Qué no puedes entender que **no** me estoy burlando de ti?

-¡Mientes, eres una malcriada! -gritó el castaño, despeinando a su melliza.

-¡No! ¡Estuve horas arreglándome el cabello!

Sakura se lanzó contra el joven para golpearlo, y juntos rodaron por el piso del gran cuarto, jalándose de los cabellos, mordiéndose y golpeándose como podían.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?

Un escalofrío recorrió a ambos Haruno, cuando la voz sombría de Tsunade se escuchó a pocos pasos de ellos.

-Nosotros, sólo… practicábamos protocolo.

-¿Practicaban protocolo o lucha libre?

-Ambas -respondieron los mellizos a la vez.

Tsunade se quedó observando a Sakura un momento. Callada, pero sonriente. Le agradaban los rasgos felinos que su alumna adoptó en estos años, la hacían más bella que cualquier otra mujer de Konoha, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de ser la misma mocosa de doce años que ella entrenó.

-Sakura, Ino tiene algo para ti, deberías ir con ella ahora.

-Lo haré, Shisou, gracias.

.

.

-Recordatorio uno: ¡Matar a la vieja Tsunade cuando llegue!

Nuevamente, el reloj frente a él comenzó a sonar, indicando que había pasado otra hora sentado allí esperando a Tsunade en esa incomoda camilla de hospital.

-Recordatorio dos: ¡Matar a la vieja Tsunade, y nombrarme Hokage!

-Recordatorio tres: ¡Matar a la! ¡Bah, me largo!

Sin esperar un segundo más, se levantó de la camilla y aún herido salió por la ventana de la sala, justo cuando la rubia entraba por la puerta.

-Que idiota que es… y yo que le vengo con la buena nueva -dijo la Hokage cansada.

.

.

_-Dios, que bella está Konoha_ -pensó, doblando en la esquina opuesta a la que tenía que seguir.

Sabía que tenía que ir donde Ino, pero no pudo evitar pensar los lugares donde supo estar de niña, y buscarlos para mirarlos encantada por como habían cambiado. El día anterior no había logrado ver nada más que la torre Hokage, y ahora, después de tantos años, volver a caminar por las calles de su bella Konoha le parecía un sueño…

El primer lugar que deseó visitar fue la academia ninja, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó por largos minutos estática frente al columpio donde siempre veía a Naruto hamacarse solo…

**Naruto**_._

Su rostro se llenó de tristeza, con sólo recordar su sonrisa.

Se acercó más al ahora abandonado objeto, y tomó entre sus delicadas manos las oxidadas cadenas que lo sostenían a la rama del gran árbol.

_-¿Qué se sentiría columpiarse sola una vez? _-y así como lo había pensado, se sentó sobre la madera pintada de verde y comenzó a hamacarse.

Una agradable brisa comenzó a soplar, al mismo tiempo que su mente nuevamente la llevó a ese infinito mar de ojos azules que él poseía, y a recordar con dolor todo el amor que le brindaban, y como ella lo había despreciado en tantas ocasiones.

_-Naruto, ¿Te agradará mi cambio?_ _¿Me seguirás **queriendo** como antes, sin importarte todo el dolor que te debo haber causado?_

Dos ríos de lágrimas se formaron en sus mejillas, sin que ella pudiera y quisiera evitarlo, porque sabía que aunque no debía llorar esa era la única manera de desahogarse en soledad.

_-Cuando te vea… lo primero que haré será pedirte perdón, Naruto… _

Aunque ella era la sombra de las nubes, el dolor no le permitió percibir a la persona tan conocida para ella que la observaba detrás de un árbol, ni a una cabellera rubia asomándose enojada por la calle…

.

.

-Está todo listo -anunció Shizune, entrando en el despacho de Tsunade- y no fue gracias a mí… Hiashi mandó a casi todo su Clan para ayudar en los preparativos del compromiso.

De la ira, el puño de la rubia impactó en la mesa.

-Mal nacido -escupió con asco.

Kakashi entró en la oficina en el momento justo para que la rubia controlara su temperamento, y con la mirada, le pidió a Shizune que los dejara solos. Cuando la mujer se fue, Tsunade inspeccionó lo poco que podía del rostro del Hatake, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí por algo serio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Puedo hacerle dos preguntas?

-Dime.

-¿Usted de verdad cree que… Sakura se case con Neji?

Preocupación, inevitable y sencillo sentimiento que Kakashi en sus palabras no logró ocultar. Tsunade miró al hombre que prácticamente escondía su dolor como podía al igual que ella, y se decidió a responderle de la manera más sincera.

-Ella nunca ha dado marcha atrás en nada, y si dio su palabra, se casará con él… Kakashi, yo estoy completamente segura de que Sakura se sacrificaría por el amor que nos tiene una y mil veces si fuera necesario, no hay como cambiar esto…

-Lo sé pero… bueno, deseo hacerle una pregunta más –esta vez no había preocupación en su mirada, sino miedo- ¿Qué hará con Sasuke, Tsunade-sama?

Silencio.

-Aún no lo sé.

.

.

La suave brisa se fue convirtiendo sin previo aviso en fuertes ráfagas de viento, que con ellas, llevaron lejos el pañuelo blanco que ocultaba su rosa cabellera, cayendo así la delicada tela por obra del destino en los pies de un transeúnte.

El joven se agachó para recoger la prenda, sustituyendo su enojo por una sonrisa para así devolvérsela a su dueña.

-Es tuya -dijo, y su sonrisa se tensó cuando unos ojos esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada- ¿Sa… Sakura… chan?

-Naruto… ¡Naruto! -gritó ella feliz, saltando a sus brazos en busca de cariño.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar llorar, y aferrarse fuertemente el uno al otro mientras las lágrimas de alegría mojaban sus ropas.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Eres tú?

-Claro que si, tonto…

El abrazo se intensificó un poco más de ser posible, y Sakura recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, que sin darse cuenta era mucho más alto que ella ahora.

-Yo había… yo estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, Sakura-chan… creí que no regresarías…

-Nunca más me separaré de ti. Jamás volveré a irme. Primero muerta a abandonarte otra vez, Naruto. Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir…

-No pidas perdón… eso hacen los culpables, tú no hiciste nada.

Él le sonrió, de la misma forma que solía hacerlo, pero con un brillo en sus ojos celestiales que le devolvieron la paz a su alma.

-Gracias, Naruto…

.

.

-_Búscala -_le había aconsejado su prima, y como todo corazón enamorado él había aceptado su consejo.

Pero al hallarla, se encontró con algo que no pudo entender. No asimilaba porque se había marchado de allí enojado. Naruto era sólo un amigo, y él era… él era su prometido aunque ella no lo supiera.

Pero no había sido por celos. No. El haberla visto tan triste hamacándose sola en ese columpio, y después ver como sus ojos se iluminaron de dicha entre sus brazos, le hicieron ver que en ese momento, _no lo necesitaba…_

-_Sakura… discúlpame si algún día no te hago tan feliz como él _-pensó el Hyuuga.

.

.

-Sakura-chan, tienes muchas cosas que contarme, ¡Pero ahora dime dónde está ese niño bonito de cabello horrible que quiero partirle la cara! ¡Dattebayo! -gritó enojado el rubio.

-¿Te refieres a mi hermano? ¿Logan? -preguntó divertida, mientras que con su siempre perfecto uso de chakra curaba las heridas de Naruto en un instante- él está en mi departamento…

-¿Pero cómo se lo permites? -preguntó enojado, parándose rápidamente de su asiento.

-Como dijiste, tengo muchas cosas que contarte -lo miró a los ojos dulcemente- pero ahora no… ahora sólo quiero estar en tus brazos.

Sobre el tejado más alto de la academia ninja, Sakura se acurrucó entre los brazos de Naruto, y él la abrazó de la manera más protectora y cariñosa que no había demostrado jamás.

-_Quisiera que esto dure para siempre…_

.

.

-¡Y la frente de marquesina que no llega! -gritó Ino desesperada.

-Ino, tranquilízate. Eres una problemática…

-¡Lo dices, porque a ti no te encargan el vestido para la más importante ceremonia del siglo! ¡Y TE DEJAN TRES HORAS PLANTADA!

-Tal vez tiene otras cosas que hacer…

-¿Cómo qué? -gritó.

-Estar conmigo, ¡Dattebayo! ¿Tienes algún problema?

-¡SI! -gritó la Yamanaka, dándose la vuelta para encarar a los recién llegados- ¡Y tú, vienes conmigo ahora mismo! -sin darle tiempo a nada, tomó la muñeca de Sakura y la arrastró florería adentro, dejando a los dos hombres solos en la tienda.

-Que problemática es tu novia, Shikamaru.

-Lo mismo digo…

.

.

-Neji, ¿Estás aquí? -preguntó Hiashi, al otro lado de su puerta.

El Hyuuga inmediatamente se levantó de su cama, y se acercó hasta la puerta de su cuarto para abrirle al líder.

-Hiashi-sama -dijo, reverenciándolo.

El líder de los Hyuuga entró en la habitación de su sobrino, y Neji atónito no sabía que hacía _él_ allí.

_¿Desde cuándo Hiashi Hyuuga entraba en las habitaciones del Bouke?_

**-**Tengo asuntos muy serios que hablar contigo, Neji… es necesario que tomemos asiento y que nadie aparte de nosotros oiga lo que voy a decir.

~ Los amigos, perdonan sin pensarlo. El amor, esconde su perdón y lo disfraza de lágrimas - **FM

* * *

**

¡Hola a todas! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, si, si.

Este es el de nuevo el 5to cap, pero de ahora en adelante comienza lo que nadie jamás leyó (:

**SAKURASS**, gracias.

Nos veremos pronto todas, o eso espero. Un beso grande, fer.**  
**


	6. Ilusión

**6**. Ilusión

-Ino, púdrete.

-Encantada -contestó la rubia, pinchando _accidentalmente_ a Sakura de nuevo- pero primero acabaré de arreglar tu vestido, y quédate quieta por favor.

-Lo haría, si no me hubieras pinchado por decimoquinta vez.

-Fue sin querer.

-Si, esta y las otras catorce veces, ¿No?

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos, enojada. Horas de estar parada y con la rubia aguijoneándola habían hecho estragos en su sentido nervioso.

Inconscientemente, dirigió su jade mirada al gran espejo a su derecha, y observó con detenimiento el vestido que Ino había hecho especialmente para ella, hasta que nuevamente la Yamanaka le clavó la aguja cerca de su glúteo izquierdo.

-¡Basta!

-¡Perdón, este no fue intencional!

-¿Entonces los otros si, eh? -gruñó.

Sakura deseó apuñalar con la mirada a Ino, pero su amiga se agachó para terminar de arreglar su vestido, dándole tiempo para observarlo en el espejo una vez más. Cuando Ino sintió su penetrante mirada lejos de su nuca, se situó al costado de la pelirrosa, y sonriendo, encontró a Sakura con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Te lastimé? –preguntó afligida.

-No, no… es sólo que… es hermoso, Ino.

Era simplemente perfecto para ella.

Totalmente digno de una Raikage.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo odió porque con él comenzarían sus días como la prometida de quien sabe que hombre, y no tendría muy buenos recuerdos al respecto.

-Aunque me habría gustado usarlo en otras circunstancias -admitió.

.

.

En su vida había sentido tantos nervios como ahora, y no era para menos, dentro de muy pocos minutos él sería oficialmente el prometido de Sakura Haruno.

Jamás, hasta ese día, felicidad y miedo se habían mezclado en sus emociones.

Sólo ella tenía el poder de destruir su escudo de hielo y llegar a su corazón, de hacerle perder la razón.

-Sakura…

Aún no lo podía creer, iba a casarse con la mujer que lo había enamorado a pesar de todas sus diferencias. Su corazón saltaba de alegría cada vez que recordaba sus ojos, su sonrisa, esa voz que le debilitaba los sentidos, que le acariciaba el alma.

Pero no todo era alegría.

Él temía como un cobarde a su rechazo.

No sabía que diría ella cuando se enterara que sería su esposo.

-¿Estás listo, Neji?

Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba parado bajo el marco de su puerta entreabierta, y desde donde Neji estaba, logró ver la radiante sonrisa en los labios del líder Hyuuga.

-Si -contestó.

El moreno se acercó hasta su tío, y dejó que éste le palmeara la espalda, demostrándole cuan orgulloso podía estar de él, del bastardo de los Hyuuga.

Como lo odiaba.

Cuanto aborrecía a ese hombre que llevaba su misma sangre.

.

.

_Hiashi había cerrado la puerta del cuarto de su sobrino, y Neji aún intentaba procesar que diablos ocurría. No podía real… ese hombre, su tío, se estaba rebajando por primera vez a entrar en territorio del Bouke. _

_El mayor de los Hyuuga caminó con lentitud por el cuarto, y sólo paró al llegar a la ventana. Pasaron los minutos pero Neji no se movió de su posición, y Hiashi dejó de mirar el esplendoroso jardín de los Hyuuga para encontrarse con la ancha espalda de su sobrino. _

_-Quiero hablarte de ella, Neji -dijo Hiashi._

_El ojiplata sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, y su siempre tranquila respiración se vio afectada por su estado de alerta._

_¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿El compromiso se habría cancelado? ¿Era eso? ¿Tan poco había durado la mayor ilusión de su pobre vida?_

_-Vas a utilizarla, sobrino._

_Con malicia, las palabras del patriarca Hyuuga llegaron a los oídos del hijo de su difunto hermano gemelo. _

_Neji pasó de un estado de agonía a uno de completa cólera, que le fue muy difícil de disfrazar, pero gracias a su sobrio temperamento y bien entrenado carácter fue capaz de contener. _

_-¿Se puede saber cuál es su plan, Hiashi-sama? _

_Carente de emociones, su voz sonó tan engañosa como le fue posible. No podía hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño de disgusto, porque de otra manera ese hombre se daría cuenta de que no estaba de acuerdo con su idea. _

_-Quiero su kekengenkai, y sólo hay una forma de que nuestro Clan lo adquiera…_

.

.

Fácil era para él entender ahora la dedicación de su tío porque los del Rayo remedien el daño causado por la muerte de su padre.

Y no había nada más vil, que Neji lograra imaginar, que utilizar la muerte de su propio hermano para beneficiarse.

Pero al parecer, la codicia de Hiashi Hyuuga no tenía fin.

-Es hora.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, provocando que todos los miembros del Clan Hyuuga que los vieran se sorprendieran como nunca antes. Jamás, Hiashi Hyuuga había permitido que nadie caminara a la par suyo, ni siquiera sus hijas, y era su sobrino quien lo hacía por primera vez, y sin ninguna satisfacción.

.

.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos opacados de dolor. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de gritar y despertar de esa pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida. Pero el peso sobre sus hombros no desapareció cuando abrió los ojos. Él dolor no se desvaneció, y mucho menos el mundo volvió a ser como era antes de que ella se enterara cual sería su destino.

Iban a partirle el corazón en miles de pedazos, y quería evitarlo, pero no lo haría.

Ella sabía que no había manera de escapar a lo que ocurriría sólo en instantes…

No había final feliz en su historia.

Y tampoco algo parecido a un apuesto príncipe azul con ojos blancos.

-Basta, Sakura –se dijo- olvídate de él… no luchaste por tantos años como para derrumbarte mucho antes de lo pensado.

Arrancarse el corazón, eso era lo que quería, para dejar de sentir.

Porque sabía de sobra que el amor le estaba prohibido.

Porque ella, la Sexta Sombra de las Nubes, tenía que ser la salvación del mundo.

Y su vida, y sus sentimientos, no debían interponerse en el camino que debía seguir.

Ese camino, que la llevaría a la perdición.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más durará esta farsa?

Mirando su espalda, Logan se acercó a pasos cortos hasta ella. Él la conocía tan bien, que estaba seguro de que el límite de sus fuerzas internas estaba siendo pisado. Ese era el momento, en que su hermana comenzaría a cuestionarse acerca de sus convicciones.

-Toda la vida.

Sakura Haruno siguió mirando la esplendorosa fiesta de su compromiso, desde la terraza situada sobre la oficina de la Hokage. Fijó sus ojos entonces en la copa de champaña entre sus manos, en la cual, sólo recuerdos quedaban del ambarino líquido.

-Te ves hermosa, ¿Sabías? No es porque seas mi hermana, pero tu belleza no se compara con la de ninguna otra mujer.

Ella sonrió de lado, pero sus ojos escrutadores volvieron a mirar a cada hombre que se encontrara en el gran patio bajo ella, porque cualquiera de ellos podía ser con el que compartiría el resto de su vida.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién es, Sakura?

-Verdaderamente, no -contestó la pelirrosa, mintiendo.

-Puede ser él.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada furtiva a su hermano, y el reconoció en sus ojos ese extraño matiz plata a la luz de la luna. Hebras rosas y castañas bailaron delicadamente con la suave brisa que sopló refrescando el ambiente. Y lo próximo de lo que Logan fue consiente, fue a su hermana darse la vuelta comenzando a caminar lejos de él.

-Eso -dijo- es imposible.

Y aunque Logan no era indiferente al sufrimiento de Sakura, y aunque sintiera nuevamente ese nudo en su pecho al ver su triste sonrisa, y aunque deseara desde lo profundo de su corazón cambiar el destino que ellos le forjaron a fuerza de lágrimas, no fue capaz de detenerla y tomar su lugar, evitando que cometiera el peor error de su vida.

-Perdóname, Sak -dijo, viéndola desaparecer por las escaleras.

.

.

Todos recordaban a la vieja Sakura, eso era palpable en las sonrisas hipócritas y en los halagos falsos y poco convincentes que la pelirrosa recibía de muchas de las personas a las que ella pasó por alto años antes.

Cada intento de saludo cordial, cada rígida reverencia que recibía estaba cargada de desdén, pero a la Haruno poco le importaban los desplantes de los ciudadanos de Konoha.

Les era tan indiferente, que las malas lenguas de la Aldea comenzaron a hablar, y aunque sólo llevaba tres días en Konoha, toda la Villa estaba enterada que era Raikage y que se casaría muy pronto.

Rumores que ella escuchó con gracia de casualidad, decían que había matado a su padre por poder, y otros, más ingeniosos, que era una espía enviada por el verdadero Raikage con el fin de destruir Konohagakure.

-Les voy a partir la cara.

-Cálmate.

-¿Escuchaste lo qué acaban de decir?

-No me interesa -respondió seria.

Lo peor de que la gente -al igual que ella- no esté enterada de con quien se casaría, había multiplicado los chismes y miles de descabelladas ideas eran murmuradas a su alrededor.

-¡Pues a mí, si!

-Naruto.

-¿Cómo pueden siquiera imaginar que te casarás con Sasuke a escondidas? ¿Para qué demonios lo harías público entonces? -gritó.

-Naruto -volvió a llamarlo Sakura, y lo tomó de la mano para que la mirara a los ojos- Sasuke fue importante para mí, pero… ya no siento lo mismo por él, no me lastima que hablen de nosotros.

Sorprendido, el Uzumaki alzó el rostro y miró a la pelirrosa. Ella le sonreía, comprensiva, y para tranquilizarlo tocó cariñosamente su mejilla derecha haciéndolo enrojecer.

-No me hacen daño, no te preocupes más.

-Sa… Sakura-chan… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

¿Olvidarlo?

Imposible.

Ella sólo había encontrado a su verdadero amor, pero eso no significaba que el Uchiha no representara algo muy importante en su vida.

-Es mi amigo -respondió- aún quiero que regrese con nosotros.

-Sakura.

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta, encontrando tras ella a su Maestra junto con Shizune.

-Shisou.

-¿Lista?

Con una leve afirmación de cabeza, Tsunade le tomó de la mano derecha maternalmente, llevándosela con ella hacia la mesa central del lugar. La rubia se sentía en la obligación de entregarla, dado que su ex alumna era como su hija. Pero la razón más importante, era el apoyo que significaría para la Haruno tenerla a su lado.

Porque Sakura podía engañar al mundo entero, y hasta mentirse a si misma, pero a Tsunade no la engañaría, la necesitaba a su lado para dar este importante paso, y ella no la iba a abandonar.

Naruto vio alejarse a su mejor amiga, y con ella, también, se escaparon las esperanzas de que todo fuera un sueño, de que Sakura no esté condenada a sacrificarse por un mundo que jamás se enteraría de su entrega.

Porque _nadie,_ a excepción del viejo entorno de la pelirrosa, sabría jamás que ella viviría en la oscuridad de un matrimonio arreglado, sólo para salvar las vidas de personas que hasta no merecían la pena.

Y al pensar en eso, no logró evitar que su mirada intentara asesinar a tres mujeres a su derecha, que hablaban de su amiga muy impunemente.

-Disculpen, Señoras.

-¡Señoritas!

-Oh, perdonen, sólo querría pedirles un favor.

Una de las cuarentonas levantó sus cejas, sorprendida. Otra, encantada con el apuesto joven, se adelantó un paso aventurera.

-¿Cuál es ese favor?

El Uzumaki sonrió, tan galante que las mujeres jamás pensaron lo que sucedería luego.

-¿Pueden dejar de cuchichear sobre la vida de mi mejor amiga? -gritó- gracias.

Sin más, se alejó de las asombradas señoritas, y gruñendo se sentó junto a Ino en la mesa que les había sido asignada para ellos.

-Se lo tenían merecido -reconoció la rubia.

-Sólo me falta partirle la boca a media Konoha más, ¡Dattebayo! Y después me quedaré tranquilo.

-Te ayudo.

.

.

¿Quién diablos hubiera pensado que ella estaría temblando como una chiquilla de diez años?

El pánico y la desesperación corrían salvajemente por sus venas. El miedo era tangible en sus ojos, y aunque intentara ocultar su intranquilidad, no dejaba de recordar las pesadillas que la llevaron a cuestionarse lo que debía haber.

Porque su miedo, el pavor que apresaba su pecho, tenía la risa de un niño grabada en su cerebro.

Un niño.

Un inocente.

Una criatura que crecería en una familia sin amor.

-Maestra…

Tsunade la miró, preocupada. Sakura tenía la cabeza gacha, y juraría que sus ojos estaban humedecidos. La decisión había desaparecido de sus fracciones, pero sólo la Hokage podía descifrar sus orbes jade, dándose cuenta que la perturbación que la pelirrosa sentía no era justamente por ella.

-Nunca dudé de mi decisión, pero… ¿Usted cree que… lograré ser una buena madre, cuando en realidad no quiero serlo?

Sus ojos pedían a gritos clemencia.

Cruel e inesperado destino, que la había llevado a involucrar en su sufrimiento a una criatura sin culpa alguna.

Ella había aceptado su destino, pero ese ángel que debía nacer de sus entrañas, no.

Tsunade quería decirle que sí, que nada le impediría ser la mejor madre del mundo. Que el amor hacía la criatura aparecería junto con su instinto de madre.

Pero no tenía las fuerzas.

No podía mentirle a la mujer que consideraba como una hija.

-Confío en que sí -respondió, enlazando sus manos con las de la que fue su mejor alumna- como también confió en que el hombre que está detrás de ti, podrá hacerte muy feliz…

Los ojos de la Haruno se agrandaron de golpe. Sus manos, aún sostenidas férreamente por las de Tsunade, comenzaron a temblar. Un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y lo supo…

Tenía miedo.

Por ella, por el bebé que tenía que nacer, por el mundo en el que tendrían que vivir.

Su libertad se había acabado.

Las puertas de su calvario se estaban abriendo dándole paso al infierno.

Y cuando se diera la vuelta, el hombre a sus espaldas le cortaría las alas.

Pero el dolor nunca llegó.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los menos esperados. Su boca se secó, y juró que lloraría amargamente la vida entera cuando su ilusión acabara, que los días no le alcanzarían para borrar esa imagen de fantasía, porque no era él, no podía ser él…

No, ¿Verdad?

Era una ilusión, porque esos ojos blancos la miraban de una manera tan irreal, cargados de amor, de devoción.

-Neji…

* * *

¡Hola, Bonitas! ¿Cómo andan? ¿Qué tal el nuevo capi?

Espero no haberme tardado mucho.

**SAKURRAS**, gracias. Un beso grande a todas (:


	7. Perla negra

**7. **Perla negra

-Neji…

La dulce voz de la pelirrosa se quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

Era tan irreal, tan mágico, pero a la vez tan cruel.

Maldijo a su inconsciente, a su desesperado corazón, a su padre y a todos aquellos culpables de que sus días fueran una desgracia. Maldijo sin pensarlo su vida, la vida que vendría, pero no se atrevió a maldecir a la criatura que tenía que nacer de sus entrañas.

Quería llorar, pero sus ojos blancos, llenos de amor y ternura, detuvieron las cristalinas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y corretear salvajemente por su rostro.

Sakura temblaba imperceptiblemente como una hoja, y apretaba los puños intentando que la incertidumbre no ganara más espacio en sus facciones.

Se veía tan real, parado frente a ella con su característica elegancia y gallardía, tan él.

Lo amaba tanto, que pensó sería capaz de volverse loca de dolor si esto era sólo una fantasía.

Neji entonces se preguntó la razón de verla destrozarse frente a sus ojos. Sintió un profundo golpe en el corazón al creerla infeliz. Se veía consternada, afligida, y lo miraba de una manera que no expresaba ni alegría ni quebranto, una mirada imposible de leer.

-_No soy a quien esperabas, ¿Cierto? _

-Sakura, Neji.

Tsunade tomó la mano derecha de la pelirrosa, e hizo lo mismo con la del hombre a su izquierda, para luego juntarlas ambas entre las suyas y presionarlas levemente.

Sus dedos finos se posaron sobre los de ella, y renegó de su sangre, de su apellido, y nuevamente de su progenitor, al no poder sentir su piel. Unos finos guantes de seda cubrían sus manos, pero a pesar de eso, el calor que despedía su cuerpo era inconfundible.

-_Es tú…_

El Hyuuga le dirigió una mirada a la Hokage, pero esta sólo tenía ojos para la pelirrosa. La observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, como si ella notara algo que los demás, incluido él, no.

-Deseo de todo corazón… que este camino que comenzarán dentro de muy poco a recorrer juntos, borre las heridas del pasado y los haga muy felices.

-Gracias, Shisou.

Hokage y Raikage se sonrieron, y junto a ellas Neji se sintió como un intruso.

-Hinata -llamó luego Tsunade, y soltó las manos de los jóvenes para girarse y mirar a la Hyuuga.

Sorprendido, Neji vio que su prima traía con ella el gran tesoro del Clan, y entendió la razón.

-_Juro que te lo recompensaré de la mejor forma posible, prima_ -pensó el, mirando en dirección del rubio Uzumaki- _sé lo que te costará olvidarte de ella, así como también sé por qué aprecias tanto esa reliquia…_

-Por… por muchos años… la leyenda de esta joya no se cumplió… no se si sea verdad tampoco, pero… pero hoy, yo deseo que se haga realidad… que sean felices, de todo corazón.

-Gracias -dijo Neji, y tras una reverencia de ambos Hyuuga, y roja como solo ella podía estar, Hinata abrió la pequeña caja de plata entre sus manos y extendió sus brazos en dirección de su primo.

-_Una perla negra_ -pensó la Haruno en cuanto la vio.

Con una mano, el Hyuuga tomó suavemente la muñeca derecha de la pelirrosa, y con la otra quitó la tela que cubría la delicada mano de la Haruno.

Cuando Neji tomó su mano y nada ocurrió, Sakura entendió que por primera vez, su kekengenkai no funcionaría con él porque ya tenía todo lo que podría poseer de ese Hyuuga.

Luego, el castaño retiró del lugar donde había permanecido por más de quince años la joya, y antes de que ella lograra reaccionar, ya era la portadora de la más antigua reliquia del Clan Hyuuga.

-Se dice que sólo cuando la paz, el amor y la felicidad unen a un verdadero matrimonio, esta perla se volverá del color de nuestros ojos. La leyenda jamás se cumplió, debes saberlo, porque no deseo forzarte a quererme…

Neji entrelazó sus dedos a los pequeños y aparentemente frágiles de ella, anhelando no obtener a cambio un rechazo.

El buscó conteniendo el aliento su mirada, y ella dichosa le correspondió, al comprender la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero el entendió el gesto como una obligación.

Sakura sonrió, y dos lágrimas plateadas acariciaron su rostro.

-_Es de valientes sonreír, cuando el corazón llora, ¿No, Sakura? _-pensó el Hyuuga-_ ¿Tanto daño te hace el estar a mi lado?_

Tsunade se apartó de los jóvenes, y caminó hasta Hiashi, quien había comenzado un discurso acerca de la prosperidad y la unión que esta boda le traería tanto a Konoha como a Kumoga, para evitar cualquier incidente.

Neji intentó apartar la mirada. Lo confundía enormemente la actitud de la pelirrosa, primero triste, y ahora juraría que su sonrisa no era de valentía, sino de felicidad.

Sus ojos jade brillaron a la luz de la luna, mientras más silenciosas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, mientras ella unía su otra mano a la de él.

-_¿Qué haces?_

No se quería separar, esto no era un sueño, y aunque tuviera toda la vida para estar a su lado, cada segundo en el mundo shinobi bien podía ser el último, y ella disfrutaría hasta el final de esta historia que aún no había comenzado.

-_Y aunque mi amor no sea correspondido_…

-_Aunque no sea yo a quien esperabas_…

-_Dedicaré mi vida a amarte_…

-_Cuidaré de ti, y no dejaré que nadie nos separe_…

-_Porque te amo, Neji._

-_Porque me enamoré de ti, Sakura._

_._

_._

-Ino, me estás asustando, deja de llorar.

-Pero… pero… ¡No puedo!

-Puedes, solo.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! -lo interrumpió- ¡Nadie entiende!

Ya preocupado, Naruto volvió a mirada a la rubia, y luego dirigió sus ojos azules hacía los recién comprometidos shinobis.

Si Ino lloraba, significaba que Sakura estaba sufriendo y ella lo sabía.

Él era consiente de la capacidad de la Yamanaka para leer las mentes, pero también conocía la unión espiritual de ambas amigas, y estaba seguro de que ella sufría en cuerpo y alma de todo el dolor de la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué llora, Ino?

Sus ojos zafiros se llenaron de angustia.

Si Ino sufría por Sakura, él también lo haría.

Y tal vez, así, un poco de la gran pena de su amiga se aliviaría.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué llora? ¿Le duele mucho?

La ojiazul lo miró sorprendida, ¿Acaso Naruto no lo sabía? No, como no podía saberlo.

-¡Serás idiota!

La rubia comenzó a llorar aún más, y escondió su rostro en el pecho del Uzumaki que ya no tenía idea ni de que pensar. Naruto abrazó a Ino intentando tranquilizarla, pero eso solo avivaba el llanto de la rubia, así que optó por buscar a Shikamaru desesperadamente, encontrándolo huyendo de su problema.

-_Maldito novio cobarde. _

.

.

-Así que te casas… Sakura.

Desde lo más alto y alejado del Monte Hokage, escondido entre los frondosos y milenarios árboles que rodeaban la Villa en toda su extensión, una sombra encapuchada escondía su chakra para no ser detectado por los inútiles ninjas que custodiaban Konoha en las afueras.

-¿Amor eterno, eh?

Con sus iris teñidos de rojo sangre, continuó observando con detalle las escenas que se sucedían en la fiesta. Reconoció cada rostro de sus viejos compañeros, a los Senseis de la academia, y se detuvo con especial detalle en el rubio portador del Kyuubi.

-Ahora no haré nada para detenerlo… es una lástima, Naruto, que seas tú quien debas pagar por su traición.

Otra vez, la venganza hacía bullir sus venas.

Otra vez, ese salvaje deseo se apoderaba de él y lo convertía en un monstruo.

¿Cuántas veces había estado tras esa sádica meta?

¿Cuántas vidas habían arrebatado sus manos para que su alma consiguiera la paz que el deseaba, la sangre de todos aquellos infelices que con tanto odio quería?

-Ahora eres tú, la que me hace sufrir…

_Ella_, quien le había prometido amor para toda la vida. Amor sincero, incondicional.

_Ella_, a quien vio sonreír en brazos de otro hombre, llorando de felicidad.

¿Con qué jodido derecho le hacía esto?

¿Cómo sin ocultar su alegría siquiera le había clavado un puñal en el corazón?

Su puño impactó con bronca contra el tronco del árbol más cercano, y un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por la corteza de ese gran roble.

Nuevamente traicionado, por la única persona que él creyó lo amaba de verdad.

Nuevamente herido, por primera y última vez, por la mujer a la que él se había permitido querer.

-Pagarás con sangre… y tus ojos morirán de tanto llorar ríos de dolor como los míos.

Porque su orgullo pisado, y su corazón herido, no sanarían con un simple perdón.

-Nee, ¿Qué hacemos aquí, jefe? -dijo un muchacho apareciendo a su lado.

-Guerra… Konoha quiere guerra.

.

.

-Tsunade-sama.

-¿Kakashi? ¡Oh, Kakashi! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Ven, brinda conmigo!

Con una exaltada sonrisa en los labios, producto de los litros de alcohol que fluían por su sangre, la rubia se volvió hacia el Jounin y le tendió un vaso de sake que él cortésmente rechazó.

Entonces el peliplata pensó en no decírselo, la veía tan feliz, porque al fin esa noche se había decidido después de tantos años a tener un poco de paz.

Kakashi suspiró.

No podía retrasarlo un segundo más, debía contarle, ella era la Hokage y tenía que saberlo.

-_Él_ estuvo aquí.

El vaso de sake que sostenía la mano izquierda de la rubia se quebró en el piso, y ella inmediatamente adoptó una expresión seria y afligida en su rostro.

-¿Aquí?

-Sentí su chakra, lo escondió muy bien, solo que liberó inconscientemente un poco de su esencia por estar enojado, o algo así… mandé a los Ninken y… encontraron un rastro de su sangre, no hay dudas de que era él.

La Quinta giró un poco su rostro, y miró nuevamente con dolor a su pupila.

-La quiere a ella, Kakashi…

Borracha y todo, Tsunade jamás olvidaría que la pelirrosa era ahora la luz de los ojos del Uchiha, por quien sería capaz de matar para hacer suya, o destruirla a ella para que no sea de nadie más.

-Lo sé.

-La lastimará, no tendrá compasión…

-Tsunade-sama.

-Lo mataré, perdóname, sé que lo aprecias, pero… no dejaré que vuelva a herirla.

Kakashi cerró los ojos. Sakura o Sasuke. Que gran dilema.

El Hatake no podía negar que quería mucho a la pelirrosa, pero el Uchiha había sido para él como un hijo, y le dolería menos mil torturas que una traición más de él.

Porque a pesar de los años que no compartió con Sasuke, a pesar de saberlo capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus metas, Kakashi jamás lograría entender, como al pequeño pelinegro que una vez fue la figura seria del Grupo 7, no le temblaría la mano para vengarse de las personas que más lo quisieron sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Hay que cuidar a Naruto también, si se entera de esto es capaz de hacer una locura.

-Eso es cierto.

-Alertar a todos los ninjas, ¿Cómo diablos no fue detectado? ¡Bola de inútiles!

_-¿Por qué justo ahora, Sasuke? ¿Tanto te costaba cambiar un poco antes? Ya no hay vuelta atrás para ti, no permitiré que te quedes con Sakura, ella no sería feliz a tu lado…_

-Perros ninja por toda Konoha.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar.

Tsunade era Tsunade, y quien sabe cuantas botellas de sake no la dejaban procesar que un par de pulgosos no detendrían a Sasuke.

-Y ratas -concluyó la rubia.

El peliplata asintió, porque contradecirla significaría otro dolor de cabeza, y por el momento ya tenía muchos.

.

.

-_Sasuke…_

Mirando hacia todos lados, en busca de una pequeña señal más, Sakura se alejó rápidamente de las mujeres Hyuuga de las que había permanecido cautiva los últimos minutos.

Lo había sentido, solo por un segundo, pero estaba segura de que era él.

-_Sasuke…_

Olvidando donde se encontraba, corrió hasta las escaleras de piedra que la llevarían a la terraza situada sobre la oficina de la Hokage, y nuevamente buscó su chakra por todo el lugar.

-_¿Dónde estás?_

-¿Qué haces?

Sorprendido, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho al encontrarse a Neji con los ojos indudablemente bañados en tristeza.

Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, y deseó no haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, e ir a buscarlo en medio de _su_ fiesta, ocasionando seguramente serios problemas debido a su conducta.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

¿Cómo demonios decirle que estaba buscando a Sasuke?

No deseaba mentirle, pero el seguramente malinterpretaría las cosas, más aún al tratarse de cierto Uchiha.

-Yo…

-¿Buscabas a alguien?

Ella afirmó en silencio con la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Lo había arruinado, todo era culpa suya. Y aunque le pidiera perdón de rodillas, el orgullo Hyuuga era fácil de herir, pero mil veces más difícil era de sanar.

-¿A Uchiha Sasuke tal vez?

Su débil llanto se intensificó, y se abrazó a si misma buscando el consuelo que pensó de él no obtendría.

-Perdón…

Como un rayo, el Hyuuga se acercó hasta ella, y comenzó a borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Conteniendo el aliento, sus ojos jade lo miraron con extrañeza, pero inmediatamente los cerró y se dejó dominar por las delicadas caricias de él.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan suave, cuando ella silenciosamente le había confesado que estaba buscando a un renegado con desesperación?

-Olvídate de él.

Aunque su tono sonó autoritario, Neji jamás la lastimaría si ella no lograba hacerlo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mirada. Él la observaba impasible, escondiendo su dolor tras una fachada de indiferencia.

-Olvídate de él -repitió.

La mano que había dejado de acariciar con sutileza su mejilla, se deslizó con cuidado hasta su nuca, y antes de que él o ella entendieran lo que pasaba, sus labios se encontraron provocado un tímido roce.

El amor disfrazado se escapó entre los inaudibles suspiros, y poco a poco la cobarde caricia desapareció.

La impotencia de no sentirla suya estalló en su pecho, y con desesperación intensificó el beso y lo volvió agresivo y demandante.

Ella también estaba desesperada por demostrarle su amor de alguna manera, porque jamás se lo diría, no le confesaría su amor porque tendría mil y una formas de demostrárselo como esta.

Ella lo besó con amor.

Él la besó con locura.

Como muchas noches lo habían soñado, y como muchas noches más se volvería a repetir.

* * *

¡Hola! (: ¿Cómo están?

He aquí el séptimo capitulo, del que sinceramente me siento orgullosa.

**SAKURASS**, gracias por hacerte el tiempo para betear mi historia. Yo pronto sabré lo que la universidad hará con mis horas, y seguramente te comprenderé aún mejor.

Muchos besos a todas (: ¡Hasta el próximo cap! Fer


End file.
